Una mision problemática
by Sukii- shaman
Summary: Una organización para mantener la paz en el mundo de los shamanes marca a Hao, Ana, Lyserg, Horo horo y Len como amenazas de alto riesgo. Yoh sufre de amnesia y pertenece a esta organización. ¿Como reaccionaran al volverlo a ver Ana y Hao después de tanto tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

* * *

Misión (_Parte uno_)

Los humanas siempre desprecian a lo que s diferente para ellos. Pero qué pasaría si fuese lo que desprecian lo que les mantiene en una paz impuesta con mucho esfuerzo. Los shamanes son muy discriminados por tener habilidades "fuera de lo común", pero ellos también son como nosotros sufren de conflictos de los humanos, aunque no lo admitan ellos también lo resuelven todo por la violencia pero ese una de las formas de mantener la paz entre ellos.

Hay varias una organización que se dedican a esto, alguna de ellas reclutan a niños con grandes poderes fuera de control, o huérfanos para evitarse el trabajo de convencer a los padres. Esto podría parecer de lo peor o tal vez no, lo peor es cuando mueven las piezas a su favor, llegando a hacer experimentos en ellos para poder desarrollar mejor sus habilidades.

Base militar

-probando..me copian cambio-hablo Yoh por el intercomunicador

-te copio...cambio-dijo Niurka

-es hora de entrar...me copian cambio-dijo Farril

-te copio...están todos en posición cambio-pregunto Yoh

-todo en orden cambio-dijeron ambos

-han visto a Yui cambio-pregunto Niurka

-todo en orden...me encuentro en posición-respondió Yui

-bien entraremos rápido...nos vemos en cinco minutos...todos saben el plan cambio-dijo Yoh

-claro...cambio-dijeron los tres

-recuerden sin bajas..cambio-dijo Yoh antes de que todos guardaran sus intercomunicadores y entraran al lugar

Todos entraron a una base en medio del desierto mientras recibían indicaciones adicionales por unos audífonos que tenían en los oídos.

"_Niurka tienes que ir por la puerta y despejar la sala de mandos, Farril ayudala, Yui entra a la sala de seguridad hay tres guardias no te van a dar problemas"_

Los tres se dirigieron al los lugares indicados a despejarlos.

_"Yoh tienes 3 minutos para sacar a Jeanne de ahí de lo contrario no podrán salir los demás den sen prisa"_

-entendido

Tuvo que bajar unos tres piso en donde estaba Jeanne atada a algunos cables en una capsula de vidrio llena de agua de color verde.

-necesito los códigos de mando para evitar que su memoria se borre...cambio

-_"el código debe de estar en la sala de mandos desactiven me copian"_

_-_entendido sistemas obsoletos, tenemos quince segundos para salir de aquí, las alarmas se activaron..me copian-dijo Niurka

-debemos salir de aquí-le cogió del brazo Farril

-te copio...saldré de aquí cambio-dijo Yui

-las copio...Jeanne esta inconsciente pero estable saldremos de aquí-dijo Yoh mientras cargaba a Jeanne

_-"llegaran por ustedes en 30 segundos salgan de ahi" _

oooooo

lugar:centro de operaciones en Japón

-muy bien, otra misión cumplida-dijo Niurka una joven unos quince años (al igual que los demás) su pelo era corto de color limón claro, con sus ojos de color esmeralda (_parecida a Lyserg) _con una actud super alegre y espontanea

-lo bueno es que no hubo bajas-dijo Farril que era un joven de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color que siempre tenia sonrisa en su rostro

-buen trabajo muchachos no cave duda que son los mejores-los felicito Mary

-lo que digas-dijo Yui que era tenia el pelo color plata metalizado con franjas delgadas blancas era muy callado, no demostraba sus emociones y siempre era seria(peor que Ana)

-si tu y Yoh fueran mas emocionales seria mejor para su equipo-dijo Mary

-no creo que eso pase-dijo Yoh entrando en la sala en la que se encontraban

-antes eras mas optimista con las cosas

-no se de que hablas siempre he sido así desde que tengo memoria

-"tu memoria es la que esta mal"-pensó Mary

oooooo

En otro lugar no tan lejano se encontraban Ana, Len, Pirika, Horo, Lyserg, Hao y Tamao en la posada de Funbari, en ese momento se estaban preparando para irse a la escuela

-den sen prisa salgan, por su culpa llegaremos tarde de nuevo-dijo Ana esperándolos en la entrada de la posado

-espérenos por favor señorita Ana-dijo Tamao desde el comedor

-vamos pronto quieren-dijo Hao a lado de Ana

-es tu culpa que siempre llegamos tarde-le reclamo Pirika

-ojala que Mary estuviese aquí para hacer que te des prisa-dijo Len

Ana ignoro el pleito que empezó entre ambos y salio de la posada con Tamao, Lyserg, Pirika quien jalaba a Horo

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela las clases empezaron y por primera vez no los castigaron por llegar tarde.

En medio de las clases llega Mary

-lamento la tardanza-hizo una reverencia

-otra vez tarde señorita-suspiro-siéntese y espero que no inicie un alboroto

Mary asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento que estaba junto a Hao

-Mary por que llegaste tarde de nuevo-le susurro Pirika

-se los diré después-le susurro Mary

-siempre evades nuestras preguntas-susurro un poco alta Hao viéndola

-callense o los sacaran de clases-susurro Len

-no te preocupes Len todo esta bien-susurro Hao

-déjense de sus tonterías -les dijo Ana harta de sus susurros

-señorita Ana cálmese-le pidió Tamao

El profesor se dio la vuelta y les dijo-fuera de mi salon y no entrara hasta que aprendan ha hacer silencio

Los seis salieron del salón

-por su culpa nos sacaron del salón-les reclamo Ana

-no es nuestra culpa-dijeron Hao y Pirika defendiéndose-fue la de el/ella

-que fue lo que paso muchachos por que discuten-les pregunto Horo saliendo del salón con Lyserg

-por que ustedes también están aquí-les pregunto Len

-Horo se quedo dormido e intente despertarlo-les dijo Lyserg

-eso no es importante ahora Mary por que llegaste tarde de nuevo-le pregunto Hao pero al verla que estaba en su celular sin prestarle atención se enojo

-sabes que es parte de mi trabajo-bostezo Mary- no tengo tiempo para contarles todo-coloco de nuevo el celular en su oído-si, claro jefe, no,no los he visto, deben de estar en el gimnasio,si, si, que por que lo llamo ahora emmm...me sacaron del salón, si si, claro, de acuerdo, también puede incluir a unos amigos, ya muchas gracias-colgó la llamada y se dirigió a sus amigos-podremos entrar en el salón solo tenemos que esperar que venga la directora-se sentó en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos

-a veces creo que trabajos en el servicio secreto-comento Horo

-Hao no puedes hacer nada contra ella-murmuro Pirika

-claro que puede, te prometo que pesare el resto del mes aquí-dijo mientras que se paraba- después de todo soy tu prometida n.n

-si tu lo dices-murmuro Hao

-que quieres decir con eso-le pregunto un tanto consternada

-si realmente lo fuera me dirías de que consiste ese trabajo tuyo

-tu abuela me prohibió hablar de eso ya que no quiere que se involucren

-lo mismo nos dijo cuando mi hermano desapareció

Ese comentario atrajo la atención de todos

-te lo he dicho un montón de veces tu hermano sigue vivo-dijo Mary-si no fuese así Ana podría llamar a su espíritu-

En ese momento llego la directora y después de que hablara con el profesor pudieron entrar de nuevo al salón, el resto del día paso sin mas acontecimientos.

ooooo

En el centro de operaciones de Japón estaban Yoh Niurka, Farril y Yui en una mesa terminando con su comida de ese dí pronto sonó el intercomunicador.

-Yoh Asakura, reportandoce, cambio

_-Les tengo una nueva misión los quiero en mi oficina ahora_


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

* * *

Misión (parte 2)

Se dirigieron a la oficina de su jefe casi de inmediato. Al llegar fueron recibidos por un hombre alto de pelo negro.

-equipo de elite 1, Asakura Yoh reportándose

-Fuchida Yui reportándose

-Kitano Niurca reportándose

-Tsuma Farril reportándose

-descansen soldados, como les dije les tengo una misión importante necesito que investiguen a cierto grupo de shamanes en funbari-les entrego unos sobres-ahí tienen toda lo información que tenemos como verán sus furyoku son considerablemente altos y son un mismo grupo no tenemos pruebas de que vayan a intentar algo, no obstante no tenemos pensado arriesgarnos

Los jóvenes recibieron y empezaron a revisar los papeles que se les entrego

-ya tenemos todo listo para que inicien su misión lo más pronto posible-les dijo la secretaria de su superior

-con que son ello-murmuro Yui

-Ana Kyöyamada. Len Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethel, Hao Asakura ninguno parece del tipo que causa problemas-dijo Farril

-no hay que confiarnos podrían ser solo mascaras-dijo Yoh mirando cada uno de las fotos

-si no necesitan nada más quiero un reporte de sus avances lo más pronto posible, pueden retirarse

ooooo

-eso es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana-dijo el maestro al salir del salón. Al momento inicio un bullicio típico del final de clases.

-pro fin se acabo-grito Horo alzando los brazos

-todavía falta el resto de la semana-dijo Mary mientras Horo se fue a un rincón con un aura azul

-señorita Mary sabe que el joven Horo horo se pone así todos los Lunes-dijo Tamao

-déjalo Tamao mi hermano no tiene salvación-dijo Pirika cogiendo su mochila

-no vale la pena sentir lastima por este individuo-dijo Len

-que dijiste-pregunto Horo horo

-ya esta bien-suspiro Lyserg

-Mary a donde vas-pregunto Hao viéndola como se alejaba del grupo

-es obvio que alcanzar a Ana-dijo señalándola

El resto también las siguió aunque Len y Horo horo se pusieron a discutir por tonterías

ooooo

-necesitare esto, esto, esto también se ve bien-escogió que llevaría a su misión Niurka

-date prisa quieres saldremos en dos minutos-le grito Farril desde afuera

-ya voy por que no le vas a molestar a Yui

-ella termino de alistar en cuanto se metió a su cuarto

-ya estoy lista-salio con una maleta y sin su uniforme militar

-parece como si estuvieras de vacaciones-dijo Yui viéndola

-lo mejor sera irnos pronto-dijo Yoh viendo la hora-el helicoptero llegara pronto

Una vez que se subieron al helicóptero este partió a una parte abandonada de Tokio.

-quien sera nuestra persona de inteligencia esta vez-pregunto Farril unas vez todos bajaron

-la misma persona que la vez anterior-le respondió Niurka

-nos toparemos con ella en una hora en el _Café "Dulce Olor"-_les informo Yoh-nos dará mas detalles sobre la misión

-entonces vamos por que dudo que alguno conozca esta zona-dijo Niurka- de paso se cambian de ropa para no llamar la atención de las personas

-he estudiado la zona antes desde este lugar nos demoraremos unos treinta minutos a pie, y si tómanos un autobús tendremos que caminar diez minutos para poder tomarlo

-vamos caminando, así también conocemos mejor la zona-propuso Farril

Todos asintieron.

oooooo

Al llegaron a la posada, Tamao se fue hacer la comida mientras el resto se cambia después de un día de clases.

-como han estado las cosa en mi ausencia-le pregunto Mary a Ana ya que se llevaban muy bien

-lo normal, pero debo de admitir que esta vez Hao se puso a preguntar casi las 24 horas del día por ti

-no se si decir si es normal

-no te vimos en casi dos meses y dijiste que te tardarías una semana

-surgieron cosas inesperadas-suspiro-en este trabajo nunca se puede estar segura de cuando volverás a si lo harás

-esa fue decisión tuya-Ana dejo de prestarle atención mientras miraba televisión

-Mary tu celular no deja de sonar-se quejo Pirika quien lo traía desde arriba-no se como se lo abre para poder contestar

-no es nada difícil-Mary cogió su móvil y contesto-aló, jefe, que es lo que sucede, si, claro con mucho gusto ayudare, un una hora, claro ahí estaré

-¿quien era?

-nadie importante-miro el reloj-¿sabes donde queda la _Café "Dulce Olor"_?

-mmmm no, tal vez Hao o Lyserg sepan donde queda

-iré a preguntárselos-Mary se levanto y se paro-por favor no se lo digan a Hao

-cuenta con nosotros

oooooo

En el Café "Dulce Olor" ya se encontraban Yoh, Yui, Niurca y Farril esperando a su "contacto".

-cuanto tiempo mas se demorara-preguntada Niurca aburrida

-debería de llegar pronto-suspiro Farril

-que les parece y ordenamos algo-dijo Yoh llamando a un mesero

-en que les puedo ayudar-les pregunto cortesmente el mesero

-un café bombón, y un pastelillo por favor-pidió Niurca

-un té de limón-pidió Yui

-un café negro-pidió Farril

-muy bien y usted-pregunto nuevamente el mesero

-nada gracias eso es todo-le dijo Yoh

-muy bien-hizo una reverencio y se fue

-lamento la espera-dijo Mary apareciendo muy agitada

-no te preocupes, vas a pedir algo acaba de irse el mesero-le pregunto Niurca

-no gracias mas bien tengo que explicarles los detalles de su misión-se sentó-los acaban de transferir a un colegio cerca de aquí, su nueva casa en cambio sera mucho mas lejana a la zona comercial, se les debió entregar los detalles sobre las personas que van a investigar hasta donde tengo entendido a uno de ustedes le pondrá en el curso de los sospechosos

Paro un momento ya que vino el mesero con las ordenes

-gracias-agradeció Niurca

-bueno como les iba diciendo eso es todo lo que les puedo decir por el momento sobre su misión-termino su explicación Mary

-si eso es todo entonces podemos retirarnos-dijo Yoh

-me gustaría preguntarles algo-Mary vio como su afirmación- ¿quienes son sus objetivos?

-creo que si no lo sabes no debemos tener autorización para decírtelo-dijo Niurca

-no importa después de todo esta de nuestro lado-dijo Farril esperando la aprobación del grupo

-ten puedes velo por ti misma-le entrego el sobre que tenia Yoh

Mary cogió los papeles y se quedo en shock al de quien se trataban

-esta entre los peligros potenciales de los archivos

-no parecen del tipo que dan problemas, sin embargo estamos preparados para cualquier cosa-dijo Farril

-a mi me sorprendió, ya que es la primera vez que veo una chica en este tipo de reportes-dijo Niurca

-así que son ellos-tartamudeo Mary al ver que se trataban de sus amigos

-acaso los conoces-le pregunto Yoh

-algo así como decirlo viven conmigo

todo la observaron un momento

-supongo que no quieres que les hagamos daño-dijo Niurca

-mientras no se resistan no habra necesidad de eso-dijo Yui tomando un sorbo de su té

-no es eso-dijo Mary- ellos jamas han hecho nada malo

-nuestro trabajo no es esperar a que lo hagan sino actuar antes de que lo hagan, de esa manera evitamos que las personas y shamanes sufran las consecuencias-dijo Yoh

Mary lo vio- ¿acaso no los reconoces?

-jamas los había visto

-¡como puedes decir eso!-Mary se paro de golpe muy enojada

-no se a que te refieres-le dijo viendo los papeles

-Mary cálmate-le dijo Yui

Mary respiro profundamente-lo siento creo que es mejor que me retire, perdón por las molestias-se retiro del café

-en serio no los recuerdas-le pregunto Farril

-solo tengo imágenes borrosas sobre ello-dijo Yoh intentando recordarlos

-no te esfuerces mucho no queremos que destruyas el local-dijo Yui

-esperemos que tu amnesia se temporal-dijo Niurca

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo

se que me pidieron que tratara mas la amnesia de Yoh pero la explicare el el siguiente capitulo

quería hacer algunas aclaraciones

1°: este historia esta hecha en un universo alternativo

2°: en esta historia Yoh si se conoce con los demás cuando tenia 5 años

3°: Ana, Hao y el resto piensas que Yoh esta muerto

bueno creo que eso era todo por este capitulo

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews y leyeron este fic


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

* * *

Pocas _¿respuestas?_

Al día siguiente todos se dirigieron a las clases como normalmente lo hacían sin ningún contra tiempo. Diez minutos después que entraron en el salón, llego el maestro.

(En esta escena se presentaran cuatro aulas diferentes pero los profesores dicen lo mismo)

´,´,´,

-por favor todos siéntense les tengo una nueva noticia-después que todos le hicieran caso por la curiosidad prosiguió- hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante su nombre es Yoh Asakura por motivos personales el está viviendo solo mientras sus padres están en el extranjero

-su nombre es Niurca Kitano sus padres han tenido que mudarse por motivos de trabajo

-su nombre es Yui Fuchida sus padres murieron recientemente y se está quedando con unos familiares

-su nombre Farril Tsuma tuvo que cambiarse de escuela por motivos personales

-por eso espero que todos sean amables con el, siéntate en ese puesto que esta vació-después de dar es ultima indicación empezaron las clases

´,´,´,

La mayoría de los estudiantes no prestaban atención a lo que decía el maestro ya que estaban más concentrado en los nuevos estudiantes.

ooooo

Al llegar el receso la mayoría de chicas querían saber del nuevo chico por lo que se dirigieron a donde estaba Yoh, pero este salio del salón antes de que alguna llegara donde el.

-Mary podemos hablar contigo-le dijo Hao para evitar llamar la atención de las personas

-seguro, que les parece si vamos a la azotea

-que sucede chicos por que esas caras-pregunto Lyserg al ver el estado que tenían desde que entro el chico nuevo

-nada no se preocupen-dijo Hao-tenemos que hacer algo importante nos vemos-después salio del salón con Mary y Ana

ooooo

Mientras tanto otro grupo...

-muy bien al parecer están en tu curso-dijo Niurca mientras comían

-y bien cual tu primera impresión sobre ello se ven rudos-pregunto Farril

-no parecen ser peligrosos-dijo Yoh-pero me resultan conocidos pero no recuerdo de que lugar

-debe ser culpa de tu amnesia-dijo Yui-aun no puedo creer que sea la única consecuencia del experimento para aumentar tus poderes

ooo-en la azotea-ooo

-jamas creí que lo volveríamos a ver-dijo Hao

-se los dije nunca estuvo muerto...o eso fue lo que me dijo

-que fue lo que le paso-pregunto Ana

-no conozco los detalles pero fue parte de un grupo de experimentación de una inyección para aumentar los poderes espirituales sin necesidad de morir o entrenar, todos los que lo probaron murieron poco después del experimento-dijo Mary-cuando lo volví ha a ver no me reconoció al igual que a ustedes jamas hablamos de su pasado ya que se me prohibió el hacerlo tanto mis superiores como la señora Kino

-la abuela sabia de esto-pregunto Hao- pero si fue ella la que nos dijo que estaba muerto...por nuestra culpa

-lo y lo siento pero no pude hacer nada si hablaba jamas hubiese podido asegurar que el estuviera vivo para confirmarselos a ustedes

-supongo que eso es todo lo que sabes-dijo Ana viéndola

-bueno también que antes del experimento perdió a todos los miembros de su grupo en una misión por eso es mas cerrado ahora

los tres se quedaron en silencio

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo aunque este muy corto

Espero que con esto se aclaren un poco sus dudas

Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

-ooo-

Después de la tormenta viene la ¿_calma?_

En otra parte del colegio se encontraba Yoh, Niurca, Farill y Yui

-está demasiado pensativo-dijo Yui

-acaso es por la misión-dijo Farril

-te encuentras bien-pregunto Niurca

Sin embargo Yoh no les prestaba atención estaba metido en sus pensamiento, no podía quitarse la sensación de que ya conocía a los objetivos de su misión.

Solo se le venía a la mente un recuerdo muy borroso

Flash back

Una casa tradicional japonesa con su estructura en muy buenas condiciones, estaba él y dos personas practicando en el patio del lugar con sus espiritus acompañantes

-toma esto-le dijo un niño de su misma edad

-jijiji fallaste ni-chan-decía Yoh mientras estaba en el aire

-no podrás esquivar en el aire-volvió a decir el mismo niño

Yoh cayó al suelo con varios moretones

-te excediste esta vez –escucho decir a una niña que lo veía- no ves que vas a matar a mi prometido-le reclamaba

-no te preocupes que mi hermanito no tiene pensado morir, porque de todas maneras lo traerías de vuelta

-no digas esas cosas-reclamo la niña muy molesta y con tristeza-nuestros poderes no serian suficientes para traerlo de vuelta

-eso lo dices tú que eres una debilucha-reía el niño

-como me llamaste-grito la niña

-por favor no peleen-pedía Yoh pero fue demasiado tarde porque ambos niños empezaron una pelea

Ninguno de los dos seso ni un paso todo el lugar empezó a temblar y los arboles de alrededor comenzaban a crujir. Yoh intento detenerlos pero demasiado tarde, ninguno de los dos le escuchaba hasta que Yoh se puso entre ambos recibiendo los ataques de ambos

-Yoh- dijeron ambos muy asustados viendo como su cuerpo caí al suelo

Fin flash back

-creo que ya lo perdimos-dijo Farril mientras Niurca intentaba hacerlo reaccionar

-Yoh, tierra llamando a Yoh, me escuchas-repetía una y otra vez Niurca moviendo las manos enfrente de Yoh

-déjenlo, saben que cuando se pone así lo único que queda es esperar a que regrese

-pero las clases están por empezar, no sería correcto dejarlo aquí-dijo Niurca

Yui se para de su sitio y lo abofeteo para que despertara

-no funciono-suspiro Niurca-no debiste de golpearlo

-creí que despertaría si lo hacía-dijo Yui

-y si le tiramos agua-opino Farril

-si la bofetada de Yui no funciona dudo que el agua lo logre

-entonces dejémoslo aquí diremos que no se sentía bien y que fue a la enfermería-dijo Yui-lo mejor será llevarlo ahí

-¡deténganse!-grito Yoh con los ojos cerrado apretando sus puños-dejen de pelear

Los tres se sorprendieron al escucharlo repetir lo mismo

-¡Ah!-grito al mismo tiempo que despertó Yoh

-que te ocurre-grito Yui golpeándolo

Yoh con la respiración agitada y coloco una mano donde Yui lo había golpeado-a ti que te ocurre porque fue el golpe

-por asustarnos con tu grito

-donde estamos juraría que estábamos en el patio de una casa-dijo Yoh

-Yoh tranquilízate, estamos en el colegio lo que tuviste no fue más que un recuerdo-dijo Niurca poniéndose entre los dos por si acaso

-un recuerdo, ahora entiendo porque todo estaba borroso

-deja de decir tonterías-dijo Yui alterada intentando tranquilizarse- más importante de que trato tu recuerdo

-estaba en una casa de arquitectura tradicional con otros dos niños que empezaron a pelear-dijo Yoh mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza haciendo gestos de dolor-creo que pe puse en medio de ambos para detenerlos

-bueno no te esfuerces demasiado, pronto lograras recordarlo lo mejor será ir pronto al salón porque está por terminar el receso-dijo Farril viendo el reloj del colegio

oooooo

En la azotea del colegio….

-y bien que piensan hacer-les pregunto Mary

-que mas vamos a hacer vamos a ir a verlo-dijo Hao

-el tiene razón, todo este tiempo hemos creído que estaba muerto y ahora que sabemos que no lo está vamos a ir a donde el

-esperen las cosas no son así de fáciles-los detuvo Mary- primero el no los recuerda y el obligarlo a hacerlo solo empeorara las cosas, segundo la misión por la que está aquí es porque lo enviaron con un grupo a investigarlos a ustedes y si se dan cuente probablemente se deshagan de ustedes porque son considerados entre los shamanes más peligrosos tercero aunque ignoren todo lo que les estoy diciendo la señora Kino dejaría de confiar en mí y por ende ustedes regresarían a Izumo, creen que desde ahí podrán hacer algo

Ambos aunque con ira aceptaron que lo que dijo Mary era verdad

-confíen en mi de seguro la señora Kino ya tiene planeado como reunirlos

-entonces lo único que queda es esperar-dijo Hao resignado

-no se preocupen les apuesto que para el fin de semana ya estarán de camino a Izumo

-si tu lo dices-suspiro Ana

oooooo

En el aula de clase la ultima hora...

Mientras el profesor daba su "interesante" clase

-"creo que debería hablarle"-pensaba Ana mientras regresaba a ver a Yoh con quien de vez en cuando chocaba la mirada con ella-"parece que ni siquiera hace un esfuerzo por recordar"

-"Hao, Ana y Mary actuan muy raro"-pensaba Len

-"ese chico se me hace haberlo visto antes"-pensaba Lyserg

-"creo que tomaron bien lo que les dije"-pensaba Mary

-"comida"-pensaba Horo si prestar atención a clases

-"que estará pensando ese idiota"-pensaba Hao ya que por mas que intentaba no podía leer la mente de Yoh

-"los jóvenes deberían de poner mas atención a la clase"-pensaba Tamao viendo como ninguno se concentraba en la clase

-"Hao y Ana parece como si hubiesen visto un fantas...ups casi olvido que todos vemos fantasmas"-pensaba Pirika

-"esa chica, creo que es la misma que la de mi recuerdo ojala supiera como se llama"-pensaba Yoh suspirando mientras veía a Ana

-todos entendieron-pregunto el maestro sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

-si-respondieron el resto del salón con aburrimiento

-muy bien por que mañana les tomare un examen de esto y espero que les vaya bien ya que valdrá la mitad de su calificación final

Todos los alumnos protestaron sobretodo cierto grupo que no estaba poniendo atención

-sin excusas, hasta mañana-el profesor salio del salón pra dar fin a las clases de es día

-oigan sabe de que esta hablando ese viejo-pregunto Horo a sus amigos

-no lo se no estaba poniendo atención-dijeron Len y Lyserg

-yo solo se que mañana nos tomara un examen-dijo Pirika

-jovenes yo les puedo indicar la clase de hoy si lo desean-dijo Tamao sabiendo de antemano que ninguno puso atención

-en serio-dijo Horo a lo que Tamao asintió-yupi así no tendré que estudia todo

-muchas gracias Tamao-dijo Pirika

-parece que Tamao fue la única que puso atención-dijo Lyserg mientras veía como Hao, y Mary conversaban separados del grupo-muchachos ocurre algo

-eh..no nada-dijo Mary

-están muy raros-dijo Horo

-¿donde esta Ana?-pregunto Prika buscándola

-dijo que se adelantaría-respondió Mary

ooooo

Ana caminaba por las calles tratando de organizar un poco su mente y su corazón

-te estaba esperando-escucho decir a alguien-creí que tendría que esperar a que tus amigo se separasen de ti

-no hace falta ello nunca se meterían en mi vida-dijo Ana sin reconocer de quien se trataba por culpa del sol

-eres una chicas muy independiente

Ana se puso una mano en la frente para poder ver de quien ser trataba-Yoh

-lo siento pero no se tu nombre, pero me gustaría que me dijeras quien eres tu y porque apareces en mis recuerdos

**-ooo-**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo

**Guest:** perdón por el capitulo tan corto pero no tenia mucho tiempo para hacerlo, y Yoh los recuerda en este capitulo ya que en el otro no tuve mucho tiempo para responder

**Sstridnt:** si se que fue corto pero todo por falta de tiempo u.u, y no te pongas en huelga que ya subí el otro, intentare subir el proximo este el mañana si tengo tiempo o sino estaría para el miércoles.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic.


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenece.

-ooooo-

Llega una nueva integrante

-lo siento pero no se tu nombre, pero me gustaría que me dijeras quien eres tú y porque apareces en mis recuerdos

-por que debería decírtelo si no me recuerdas debe ser porque nunca quisiste hacerlo-dijo Ana siguiendo con su camino

-supongo que debe de ser difícil para ti, no estoy seguro del porque ni de dónde te conozco pero sé que algo te preocupa-Yoh dejo que pasara junto a él para continuar con su camino quedando ambos de espaldas contra el otro-supongo que nuevamente nuestros caminos se separaran pero no por mucho tiempo

-tienes razón, sin embargo prefiero esperar a ese momento para poder aclarar las cosa-dijo Ana-espero que no te afecte el enterarte de la relación que solíamos tener

-si teníamos alguna relación supongo que ya no significa nada para ti, después de todo parece como si fuéramos extraños...espero que eso no sea algo que impida tu felicidad….

Oooo

-que les parece si vamos a comer algo-propuso Horo una vez se alejaron del colegio

-tú solo pensando en eso-dijo Len

-no es culpa mía no comí nada en el receso, por tu culpa picudito

-como me llamaste

-empezaron de nuevo-suspiro Tamao

-parece que nunca cambiaran-dijo Lyserg

-aunque no es mala idea ir a comer algo-opino Mary-hace mucho que no vamos todos juntos a un restaurante

-yo apoyo a Mary-dijo Pirika abrazándola- a no ser que tengan pensado cocinar

-no vamos a el restaurante-dijo Hao apuntando al norte

Ooooo

Llego a la pensión con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, el orgullo muchas veces le impedían mostrar sus emociones.

-que es lo que me pasa. Prometí que cuando lo volviera ha ver me disculparía con el por el accidente-se dijo a si misma

se dirigió a las aguas termales con el propósito de calmarse, y tranquilizare.

ooooo

Al otro extremo de Funbari estaban Yui, Farril y Niurca...

_Rin rin rin_

Niurca cogió su teléfono y contesto- aló...

-_presentece soldado_

-soldado Kitano reportándose-respondió asombrando a sus acompañantes

-_muy bien, solo tengo que informarles que llegara un nuevo sujeto de inteligencia para ayudarlos con su m__misión_

Niurca con la mirada extrañada-q_ue hay de Mary ella es la encargada de esta misión desde inteligencia_

_-nuestros espías confirmaron que no esta 100% dispuesta para esta mision, asi que por eso esta tarde llegara un nuevo sujeto desde un grupo llamado los X law_s

-"nuestros aliados" esta bien

-_Asakura ya debe estar por llegar al punto de reunión_

-entendido

-u_na cosa mas, eviten que el ese asercarse a los objetivo Asakura y Kyóyamad_a

-no entiendo a que se refiere

_-solo evítenlo_

Después de eso se corto la comunicación

-que sucedió-pregunto Farril

-el general dice que va a llegar una nueva persona de inteligencia, Yoh debe de estar por toparse con el

-eso es todo-pregunto Yui no muy segura

-...debemos evitar que Yoh se a cerque a los objetivos Asakura y Kyóyamada

-es una extraña petición..

oooooo

en la estación de trenes ya se encontraba Yoh, escuchando música en sus cascos

-gusto volverte a ver

Yoh al escuchar esa voz se quito los casco y alzo la vista-creí que estarías mas tiempo en tratamiento

-me esperaba otro saludo

-lo siento pero si no lo recuerdas tu tontería casi hace que mataran a mi equipo

-lo siento, se que debí de avisarles antes... no piensas perdonarme por eso después de todo estuviste de acuerdo

-encontra de todo, Marco casi nos añade a su lista de enemigos por eso

-se que no estas molesto po eso si no por que casi lastiman a tu equipo...como aquella vez

-de dije que lo olvidaras...en fin es un placer volverte a ver Jeanne

oooooo

En la cafetería _"Dulce Olor"_ se encontraba cierto grupo

-este lugar se ve muy elegante-dijo Horo

-es un lugar de mucho prestigio debe de serlo-dijo Len

-aun que tiene un toque rustico es encantador y acogedor-dijo Tamao

-es un lugar muy antiguo asi que mas les vale comportarse-dijo Mary llamando a un mesero

-la comida en este lugar es muy costosa, no sabia que también venias aquí Mary-dijo Lyserg

-con lo que me pagan es posible darse cierto lujos

-crees que podamos pagar lo que sirvan-dijo Hao viendo el menú

-no se preocupen por eso yo me haré cargo de la cuento

-esa es nuestra Mary-sonrió Pirika

-en fin-suspiro mientras todos empezaban con sus pedido

-no sera necesario yo también me haré cargo de la cuento-dijo Len

-el señorito esta ofreciendo su ayuda-bufo Horo

antes de que cualquiera dijera algo sonó un teléfono celular y automáticamente todos acepción de Lyserg regresaron a ver a Mary

-a mi no me miren esta vez no soy yo-se defendió al notar todas las miradas sobre ella

-es mio-dijo Lyserg antes de alejarse un poco del grupo para contestar

-lo siento fue la costumbre-se disculpa Pirika y todos asintieron

-en todo el día no has tenido ninguna llamada-dijo Hao

-creí que les molestaba que las tuviese-dijo molesta Mary cayendo en cuenta en ese detalle.

-si, pero es extraño

-sera que tu jefe no consigue trabajo par ti-supuso Pirika pero mas bien lo dijo en un tono de sospecha

-debe ser eso-respondió quitando le importancia mientras Lyserg se sentaba

-muchachos recuerdan a Jeanne-pregunto Lyserg

-la chica que _siempre_ tenia a un guarda espalda que no la dejaba ni moverce-dijo Horo

-la que casi nos mata la primera vez que nos vino-dijo Hao

-la que se lleva bien con todo el mundo-dijo Pirika

-la señorita no quería aceptar sus responsabilidades y ya que solo deseaba una vida normal-dijo Tamao

-la líder de los soldados X-dijo Len

Lyserg con una gotita en la sien respondió-solo era necesario un si, no que la describieran

-eso es lo de menos ¿que sucede con ella?-pregunto Mary mientra le entregaban su plato de comida

-va a venir a Japón, y va a entrar en nuestro instituto

-entonces logro convencer a Marco-dijo Hao

-al parecer si

-esa es un excelente noticia-dijo Pirika

oooooo

habia salido de las aguas termales, estaba cambiada y fresca. Se dirigió a la cocina por algo de tomar hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-buenas tardes posadas de Funfari

-_buenas tardes Ana tan formal como siempre se nota que eres una discipula mía_

-sensei, un gusto saludarla

-necesito que Hao, Mary y tu vengan a Izumo el fin de semana

-¿sucedió algo?

-se los explicare cuando lleguen

-esta bien partiremos cuando legue el viernes

-ooo-

he aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero les haya gustado

**Sstridnt**: gracias por la sugerencia la tendré en cuenta, y perdón por no poder actualizarlo antes u.u

**Guest**: me alegre que te haya gustado el capitulo espero que este también te haya gustado.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic.


	6. Chapter 6

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

-o-o-o-o

Noticia (parte uno)

En el café "Dulce Olor"...

-"con que Jeanne viene a Japón"-pensaba Mary

-esa es una excelente noticia-dijo Pirika

-aunque es muy sospechoso, que Marco haya aceptado mandarla así como así-dijo Len

-tienes razón, sera que otra vez busca pelea-dijo Horo parándose de su lugar

-si fuera así, no tendría sentido el que la mandaran-dijo Hao mientras Pirika obligaba a sentarse a Horo

-deberiamos de estar felices de que Jeanne halla podido venir a realizar sus sueños-dijo Mary asombrando a todos

-señorita Mary se siente bien- pregunto Tamao un tanto preocupada

-claro, nunca es tarde para volver a empezar

-¿quien eres tu? y ¿que hiciste con nuestra Mary?-pregunto Horo señalandola con su dedo indice

-soy yo, solo que podríamos volver a empezar con ella no les parece-dijo mirando seriamente a Horo horo

-esta decidido que les parece si hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida-pregunto Pirika

-nunca hemos dicho eso-gritaron Hao, Len y Horo parándose de sus asientos

-vamos muchachos Jeanne a cambiado mucho en este tiempo den le otra oportunidad-les pidió Lyserg

Los tres aceptaron después de muchas "peticiones" o más bien amenazas por parte de Mary y Pirika

ooooo

En el parque central de Tokio se encontraban Yui, Farril y Niurca esperando a Yoh y Jeanne

-¿que han hecho en estos dias de su misión?-pregunto Jeanne una ves todos se sentaron el césped.

-solo llebamos uno-respondio de manera cortante Yui

-por lo que veo todavía me odian-suspiro un tanto melancólica

-no es eso, solo que Yui es muy orgullosa-dijo Niura viendo como su amiga apartaba la mirada

-por nuestra parte no tienes que preocuparte-le dijo Farril de manera amable

-yo sigo pensándolo-dijo Yoh que estaba arrimado a un arbol alejado un poco del grupo-no obstante nuestra prioridad en este momento es la misión así que dejaremos a un lado ese tema-

-supuse que dirias eso-dijo Jeanne de manera amable-bueno, les traje algunas cosos que les podrían servir para su investigación-cambio el tema mientras buscaba algo en su bolso

-que son-pregunto Niurca cuando Jeanne les mostró unos papeles

-son fotografías de los sujetos que investigan; hace algunos años nosotros también los investigamos, pero por el momento son nuestros aliados

-si es así entonces porque la organización no tiene información de ellos-pregunto Farril

-es porque parte de nuestra tregua fue eso, el no subir la información que recolectamos de ellos-le respondió-sin embargo eso era solo de la nuestra nunca dijimos nada de que otra organización lo haga

-eso no seria honesto-dijo Yui un tanto molesta

-de hecho no, ellos prometieron que evitarían cualquier tipo de investigación sobre los grupos de shamanes que hacen lo mismo que nosotros o que se unieran a uno y como sabrá una de ellos si lo hace-

-a que te refieres-volvio a preguntar Yui

-acaso no saben que Mary es amigo de ellos

Los cuatro se quedaron en _"shock"_ al escuchar. Mary era amiga de ellos y aun asi los ayudaba. Estaba traicionando a sus amigos por ellos. En ese caso ella también podría revelar información suya a sus enemigos. Y lo mas importante ¿porque nunca se los dijo?

-por lo visto no lo sabían-dijo Jeanne mientras se incorporaba- por eso me enviaron, de seguro ella solo hará que averigüen lo que quiere y no lo que necesitan

-es un buen punto de vista, pero también puede ser que intenta proteger a sus amigos-la contradijo Yoh

-los amigos solo son enemigos que no te han atacado jamas-respondió Jeanne un tanto indiferente

-también pueden ser antiguos enemigos, con los cuales has superado tus diferencias-la contradijo Yoh recordando a uno de sus antiguos compañeros

-supongo-suspiro Jeanne-bueno tengo que irme, Marco me encomendó con uno de los soldados X que por cierto también en uno de sus objetivos-lo regreso a ver al supoer que querian que prosiguiera-haré lo que este a mi alcance

-gracias por tu colaboración-dijo Yui indiferente

-espero que después de esta misión podamos ser lo que tu dices amigos-dijo Jeanne- haré que vuelvas a confiar en mi Yoh

-eso lo dudo-dijo Yoh-puedo perdonarte pero jamas ser tu amigo...por tu culpa yo perdí a los míos y casi los pierdo a ellos-le respondió señalando a su grupo

-eso lo veremos-dijo antes de iniciar su caminata

Los otros no se quedaron ahí, también se marcharon del lugar.

oooooo

-entonces ¿se quedara con nosotros?-pregunto Hao

-por enésima vez Hao, si-respondió Mary un poco molesta

-esta bien-respondió suspirando

-vamos Hao sera divertido-dijo Pirika muy animada

-lo dices porque para ti es una amiga...acaso olvidas que su grupo casi nos mata-dijo Len

-eso no importa, Lyserg también lo intento y aun así es nuestro amigo

-deberías dejar de quejarte, dale otra oportunidad a Jeanne-dijo Lyserg

-por cierto Lyserg a ¿donde vamos?-pregunto Mary

-Marco dijo que Jeanne debería de estar esperándonos en un almace de artefactos shamaticos-respondió Lyserg

-muero de hambre-dijo Horo horo sujetándose el estomago

-hermano acabamos de comer-dijo Pirika viéndolo con mala cara y golpeándolo en la cabeza

-Joven Lyserg podría darme el papel con la dirección-pidió Tamao con amabilidad sospechando que estaban equivocados de dirección ya que no sabia que había establecimientos así para donde se dirigían

-claro-le entrego el papel un tanto confundido

-como suponia, joven esta tienda queda al lado contrario al que estamos caminando, es mas esta esta cerca del café del cual nos alejamos

-en serio-dijo leyendo nuevamente el papel-es cierto, gracias Tamao

-bueno entonces que hacemos parados vamos pronto-dijo Len, pero cuando se dio la vuelta choco con alguien.

-ten mas cuidado Len-dijo Mary con diversión

-jajaja el señorito esta distraído-se burlo Horo horo

-joven Len se encuentra bien-dijo Tamao ofreciéndole la mano

-te encuentras bien-escucharon una voz que hablaba con el otro caído

-no es nada-dijo este parándose

-Yoh, Yui, Farril, Niurca-los nombro Mary sorprendida

-Mary, como has estado-saludo Niurca

-bien-dijo viéndolos

-fue un gusto verte, pero debemos irnos-dijo Yui sin mas preámbulos y los cuatro se marcharon

-no era el chico nuevo, con el cual chocaste-pregunto Pirika

-no sabia que ya lo conocías-dijo Horo sin poner atención en sus palabras

-algo así-dijo Mary pensativa-vamos pronto que Jeanne debe estar esperándonos-

ooooo

En la posada de Funbari...

-"ya se tardaron mucho"-pensaba Anna mientras veía la tele-"mejor voy a ver si como algo, porque al parecer no piensan volver en un buen rato"

Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a buscar algo para comer, en eso estaba cuando le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

_**Flash back**_

En la casa principal de los Asakura en Izumo, el invierno volvía a tocar la puerto. En ese momento los shamanes tenían cinco años

-ya termine que te parece Anna- le pregunto Yoh que se encontraba en medio de la nieve intentando hacer un ángel en la nieve

-no esta mal si te esfuerzas más podrías mejorar-le dijo Anna que estaba sentada a dentro de la casa observándolo

-hermanito-grito Hao saliendo de en medio de la nieve-como te atreves a olvidarte que estaba enterado en la nieve-pregunto con furia

-no lo olvide Hao, solo que no recordaba donde te enterré-respondió nervioso, con una gotita de sudor en la sien

-me las pagaras-dijo Hao mientras empezaba a corretear a Yoh por todo el patio

Anna los veía desde su sitio sin moverse, hasta que vio como ambos fueron golpeados por una bola de nieve

-dejen de pelear , a la señora Kino no le gusta que armen desorden-dijo Mary sentándose junto a Anna

-déjalos en paz, es el primer día en todos estos años que los dejan descansar-los defendió , Anna ya que no concordaba casi nunca con Mary, mientras bebia su té

-no te parece que eso ya es pasarse-dijo Hao limpiándose la nieve de la cara

-nii-chan tengo una idea-dijo Yoh acercándose a decirle algo a Hao en el oído

-que tanto cuchichean-pregunto Mary un tanto enojada

-bien, ¿listo?-dijo Hao riendo y viendo a las niñas

-listo nii-chan-respondió Yoh con una gran sonrisa y también regresando a verlas

-guerra de bolas de nieve-gritaron ambos empezando a arrojandoles bolas de nieve a ambas niñas, dejandolas totalmente cubiertas de nieve. Las cuales les enviaron miradas asesinas a ambos.

-listo, ahora...corre-dijo Hao iniciando una carrera con Yoh

-espérame-dijo este sin quedarse atrás

-¡NOS LAS PAGARAN!-gritaron ambas niñas antes de empezar a perseguir a los niños

-no te detengas hermanito que si nos alcanza no podremos contarlo-decía Hao jadeante

-lo se nii-cha, no quiero morir tan pronto-respondió Yoh de la misma manera

-¡eso tenían que haberlo pensado antes de arrojarnos nieve!-grito Anna

-¡solo esperen a que los alcancemos y ya verán!-grito Mary

-eso lo veremos-dijo Hao curvando hacia los arboles con su hermano

-si creen que con eso se salvaran están equivocados-volvió a gritar Anna a adentrándose al bosque

-vuelvan aquí-grito Mary siguiéndola

-jamas nos alcanzaran-grito Hao

Pero no pusieron atención al frente y terminaron los cuatro deslizándose por una montaña que terminaba en un montón de nieve

-auch-dijo Mary saliendo de la nieve

-eso fue muy doloroso-dijo Hao parándose

-si no fuera por la nieve nunca se hubiesen salvado-dijo Anna sacudiéndose

-pero fue divertido o no, al final entramos en calor-dijo Yoh que al parecer no quería despegarse de la nieve mientras veía ala "nada"

-no me digas que quieres quedarte aquí-dijo Anna arreglándose el cabello

-miren no les parece que es un bello paisaje-le respondio este sin apartar su vista

Los tres dirigieron su vista hacia donde estaba la de Yoh. El paisaje era de lo mas hermoso una cascada semi-congelada con capullos de flores a todo el ancho del valle, también varias familias de animales como conejos, venados y pájaros con sus respectivas crías

-es hermoso-dijo Anna maravillada con el paisaje

-eligieron un buen lugar para caerse-dijo Mary sonriendo

Después de eso regresaron a la casa donde recibieron un regaño por irse sin avisar. Lo cual no les molesto, el resto del año siempre iban a ahí cuando no querían que nadie los molestase con el entrenamiento u otras cosas...Ya que se convirtio en su "_lugar secreto"_

_**Fin Flash back**_

-ojala todo hubiese sido igual por siempre-se dijo a si misma

ooooo

-"donde se habrá metido Lyserg, no suele retrasarse tanto"-pensaba Jeanne viendo al reloj que habían en una estantería-ya casi anochece y todavía no aparece

Regreso a ver a ambos lados pero no había señal de que fuera a parecer-"lo mejor sera llamarlo o podría buscar a Yoh mmmm que podría hacer"

-Jeanne perdón por la demora-escucho que la llamaron y salio de sus pensamientos

-creí que no vendrías Lyserg no es normal en ti los retrasos-le dijo sonriendo y regresando a ver a sus acompañantes

-lo siento pero nos pasamos del establecimiento-dijo arrepentido

-no te preocupes-dijo con una voz serena- es u gusto volver a verlo muchachos

-Jeanne a pasado mucho tiempo-grito Pirika abrazándola

-de hecho Pirika solo tres años-le corrigió esta

-no importa

Jeanne dejo de escuchar las palabras de bienvenida cuando cruzo miradas con Mary

-Jeanne, Jeanne-la llamo Lyserg

-lo siento que decías Lyserg-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír

-te pregunto donde dejaste tu equipaje-le dijo Len apuntando a uno de los constados de Jeanne-que por lo visto no esta contigo

-lamento decirte Len que Marco no me dejo traerlo me dijo que el lo mandria maña a primera hora "_ya que quería saber que era lo que traía conmig_o"-respondió Jeanne

-si se trataba de eso mejor vamos pronto que la señorita Anna debe de querer dejarnos afuera por llegar tarde-dijo Tamao un poco angustiada

-no te preocupes Tamao, pero tienes razón ya es muy tarde lo mejor sera ir cuanto antes-dijo Mary

Llegaron a la posada la cual se encontraba en total silencio, entraron procurando no hacer ruido para no ser descubiertos.

-hasta a que hora tenían pensando llegar-escucharon la voz de Anna que parecía molesta-no es que me importen-aclaro-Hao y Mary la señora Kino llamo quiere que vayamos este fin de semana a visitarla

-o-o-o-

aquí les dejo otro capitulo para los que leen este fic

**Sstridnt:** gracias por dejar tu reviews e intentare añadirlo mas

**selma-itako:** gracias por tu consejo con las enes (en realidad no sabia como escribirlo u.u), aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y puedes dejar tus preguntas si quieres. Por favor no quemes mi casa y no creo que estés tan loca. tambien espero que no te hablen por no ir a practicar en la banda

gracias a todos los que leyeron


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

o-o-o-oo-o

**Noticia (parte dos)**

La semana había pasado rápidamente, hasta llegar el fin de semana. sera verdad que el tiempo pasa volando o es acaso solo una ilusión en la mente de los que lo sienten...

Ya se encontraban en la estación de trenes esperando a que este parta con su destino...Izumo

-a todos los pasajeros del tren 458 con destino a Izumo favor de abordar el tren que saldrá en cinco minutos-dijo por los altavoces una joven

-ese es nuestro tren-dijo Anna abordándolo

-volveremos pronto-dijo Hao

-esto lo digo por Anna y por mi, más les vale que la casa este en orden cuando regresemos-dijo Mary mientras todos ponían una cara nerviosa

ooooo

estaba en uno de los últimos vagones del tren pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos días, tanto en el colegio como fuera de el.

-sera un viaje largo-dijo en un suspiro Yoh

_**Flash back**_

todos estaban en la sala de su nueva casa. Niurca estaba viendo televisión, Farril practicando, Yui leyendo y Yoh estaba organizando los pocos recuerdo que tenia. todo estaba tranquilo hasta que sonó el teléfono principal. Niurca se levanto de su lugar y fue contestar

-aló, buenas tardes-dijo por el auricular

-buenas tardes Niurca hasta por ahí mi nieto, necesito hablar con el

-señora Kino, enseguida se lo comunico-dijo de manera amable y tapo el auricular- Yoh tu abuela quiere hablar contigo

Yoh se dirigió al teléfono ante las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros

-buenas tardes abuela-saludo

-no voy a iniciar una conversación a si que iré directo al grano, Yoh necesito que vengas a Izumo este fin de semana

-puedo preguntar, el porque

-necesito hablar contigo y no puedo ir hasta Tokio para hacerlo., no traigas a tu grupo es un asunto de la familia y no necesitamos a curiosos

-pero si nunca me dejas ir a Izumo es mas me lo has prohibido. ¿como esteperas que llegue abuela?

-estoy segura que con tus habilidades podrás llegar sin problemas. Te estaremos esperando, es momento de presentarte con el resto de la Familia

-"familia"-pensó Yoh ya que después de eso se corto la llamada

**_Fin Flash back_**

Pensar que tenia familia...jamas se lo creyó, jamas olvidaría como su abuela lo dejo en ese lugar. Solo un niño en medio de ese lugar. Por que si tenia amnesia recordaba todo desde el momento en el que entro en esa base militar. solo recordaba desde ese punto...

**_Flash back_**

Estaba en una caja, eso parecía una caja de metal o madera, eso no lo podía saber con claridad, el poco oxigeno que tenia se le terminaba. Después de eso todo se volvía borroso, estaba caminando pero su cuerpo se movía de un lado hacia otro y sentía como si sus extremidades se le fuesen a salir. No pudo evitar que lo metieran en un cuarto con mucha iluminación que a penas podía distinguir lo que veía, lo sentaron en una silla y lo ataron a ella (como le hacen a los locos); vio como una señora vieja, que después le dijeron que era su abuela habla con unos sujetos, para después irse del lugar. Sentía un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, que aumentaba mucho a cada minuto, en ese momento sabia el motivo pero ahora no, era como si sus recuerdos hubiesen bloqueados. Los sujetos se acercaron a el y a la vez todo se volvió a nublar. El dolor que sentía se espumo, todo a su alrededor era tan nuevo para el. El ambiente era acogedor, a pesar de ser una sala de entrenamiento.

-al fin despertaste-dijo un hombre robusto de no mas de 30 años

-¿donde estoy?

-en la sal de entrenamiento de la agencia-le respondió- mi nombre es Anquijenes y ellos son parte de mi grupo, por cierto te acaban de asignar aquí

-ya veo

-por cierto y ¿tu familia?

-familia-susurro intentando recordarlos

-no te angusties como eres muy joven es un efecto de la inyección, mmmm si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es Yoh

-Yoh si tu lo dices confiare en ti

-jajaja vaya que si te afecto, creo que no esta demás decirte unas cuantas cosas sobre tí: te llamas Yoh Asakura, tienes 6 años y vivías en Izumo, ya señora que vino a dejar aquí se llama Kino Asakura es tu abuela...estas aquí por que no sabían como controlar tus poderes al igual que ella-señalo a una niña que estaba detrás suyo-su nombre es Jeanne, tiene una hermana menor de la mitad de tu edad, ella pertenece a los soldados X, nos la encargaron para que la inculcarle para ser una digna líder de su grupo. Es pero que los lleguen hacer buenos amigos ya que tienen la misma edad-Anquijenes les dio una palmada en la espalda a ambos mientras sonreía

**_Fin Flash back_**

-Anquises, no pude cumplir con tus expectativas

ooooo

-que les parece-les pregunto Mary-necesitan relajarse un poco

-es facil decirlo-dijo Hao apegando su cabeza en el asiento-espero que lleguemos pronto

-es un viaje de unas cuatro horas Hao mejor descansa se te hará mas corto

Mientras este par conversaba, su otra acompañante no les prestaba atención estaba recordando todo lo que haces tiempo debió de olvidar

_**Flash back**_

Ni ella ni Hao dejaron sus ataques, a pesar de los intentos de Yoh por separarlos, sintió como todo el lugar empezó a temblar y los arboles de alrededor comenzaban a crujir. No logro detener su ataque al ver a Yoh se puso entre ambos, recibiendo los ataques de ambos. se quedo paralizada por unos segundos y pudo notar que Hao estaba en el mismo estado

-Yoh- dijeron ambos muy asustados viendo como el cuerpo caí al suelo.

En cuanto pudo corrió para ver como se encontraba, al igual que Hao. lo cogió entre sus brazo intentando reanimarlo

-¿que ocurre aquí?-pregunto Mary.

-Mary llama a la abuela-pidió Hao que intentaba evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas

-date prisa-grito -Anna derramando lagrimas, casi sin poder evitarlo

Mary corrió lo más pronto que pudo por la señora Kino, regreso con ella que al verlos hizo que de inmediato se separasen de Yoh para revisarlo

-que fue lo que paso-pregunto viéndolos a los ojos

-es-es-tába-mos pe...lean-do...Yoh intento deternos...poniéndose en medio-intento explicar lo sucedido Anna

La señora Kino no dijo nada mas por los próximos 5 minutos, haciendo que los niños se les pusieran los nervios a flor de piel.

Suspiro y los regreso a ver-muchachos imprudente, esto fue mas allá de los limites-grito furiosa Kino después respiro y continuo-nunca crei que esto pasaria...Yoh ya no esta con nosotros-

Los tres abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa

-iré a buscar a Keiko, ella tiene que saberlo lo antes posible-dijo Kino antes de irse.

Sin embargo los tres se quedaron observando

-Yoh esta..muerto-dijo Mary con la cabeza agachada

-esto no es posible-negaba Hao

-cállate Hao, esto fue por nuestra culpa-grito Anna

Después del entierro, Anna y Hao fueron enviados a entrenar en diferentes lugares. Anna fue enviada nuevamente a Aomori y Hao empezó a entrenar bajo la tutoría de sus padre por lo que casi nunca pasaba en Izumo

_**Fin Flash back**_

Regreso a ver a sus acompañantes los cuales al parecer estaban dormidos.

-sera un largo viaje-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos

oooooo

Después de haber estado varias horas en el tren finalmente llego a su destino. Todos los pasajeros bajaron del tren mientras otros abordaron en el.

A pesar de no haber ido en algún tiempo, no tuvieron problemas en llegar a la mansión en donde fueron recibidos por la señora Kino quien los llevo a una de las habitaciones del lugar.

-llegaron mas rápido de lo que esperaba-dijo Kino una vez todos se sentaron.

-no nos tengas en suspenso, abuela para que no llamaste-dijo Hao

-vaya que no te educamos con los modales correctos Hao, pero en fin tengo que explicarles ciertas cosas y de paso contarles la verdad sobre...-pero antes que terminara sonó el timbre principal y fue a ver de quien se trataba.

-hace mucho que no veníamos a esta casa-dijo Hao observando todo a su alrededor

-no a cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo-dijo Anna

-saben que a la señora Kino le gusta mantener la tradición-dijo Mary

ooooooo

En la entrada de la mansión...

-creí que no lograrías llegar-dijo Kino invitándolo a entrar

-gracias por la confianza abuela-dijo Yoh ingresando a la mansión-este lugar es enorme

-espero que lo recuerdes, aquí fue donde viviste desde que naciste

-se me hace bastante familiar, aunque es lógico si es donde me crié debe serlo aun con amnesia

-tienes razón muchacho

-hay alguien mas aquí-pregunto

-creí que sabias identificar ese tipo de cosas

-abuela no evadas mi pregunta, a demás de que están ocultando su esencia

-muy listo, si hay tres personas sin contarnos a ti y a mi

Ambos ingresaron en la sala, en donde las otras tres personas los esperaban. Fue un encuentro predecible asi que ninguno actuó con sorpresa. Hao y Mary estaban sentados a la izquierda de la sala, Anna a la derecha, Kino estaba en medio de los tres y Yoh en frente de ella.

-bueno creo que todos ustedes saben porque los cite aquí-empezó a hablar Kino- he decidido decirles la verdad sobre lo que paso, y el porque Yoh esta en la misma organización que Mary. La verdad se que el día que les dije que Yoh estaba muerto no era verdad, lo que realmente paso fue que su poder espiritual disminuyo considerablemente, por esa razón su corazón dejaro de latir, después del entierro su poder espiritual regreso y aumento tanto que su cuerpo no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo, por lo que después de conversar lo con sus padres decidimos llevarlo a donde eso sujetos que te ayudarían a controlarlo

_**Flash back**_

**_"el día en que fuimos a recogerte ya no estabas, había pasado un mes..."_**

-estas segura madre-dijo Keiko

-hija sobes muy bien que si lo dejamos tanto tiempo es porque todavía no se recuperaba, siempre te he dicho que un alma recupera fuersas mas rapido si esta sola y sin nadie que estorbe para ello-dijo Kino

-mama si llegue siendo solo un niño, no debimos hacerle esto

-no pienses en eso, mira ya llegamos

_**"al llegar nos dijeron que Yoh estaba en una misión en cubierto, **_

_**y si queríamos sacarlo de ahí el tenia que querer irse por voluntad propia...**_

_**pero cuando lo volvimos a ver parecía estar feliz y conforme con lo que le toco vivir."**_

-señora venga conmigo, usted espere aquí por favor-dijo un joven

Keiko se quedo ahí esperando que su madre lograse traer a su hijo.

-señora espere aquí en un momento le traerán a su nieto-dijo el joven antes de retirarse

Kino se asomo por uno de los cristales y pudo ver a Yoh sonriendo como acostumbraba, cargado en los hombros por un hombre robusto y una niña que al parecer le esta pidiendo que también la cargue. Vio como el joven que la llevo a ese cuarto, hablaba con Yoh el cual tenia cara de sorpresa. Regreso a ver a la niña y el señor y tenían una cara de felicidad y comprensión.

Después de un rato Yoh entro al cuarto, tenían un rostro serene.

-Yoh supongo que ya te explicaron para que he venido-dijo Kino

-si, supongo que tu eres mi abuela...me preguntaba porque quieres llevarme contigo, si me dejaste aquí debió de ser porque...

-Yoh la razón por la que te dejamos aqui fue solamente por que nos preocupaba tu seguridad-dijo Kino- vamos que nos están esperando-se levanto de sus sitio

-no he dicho que iré contigo-Kino lo regreso a ver-es cierto que ustedes pueden...no podían decidir lo que yo hacia e incluso mandarme aquí fue elección suya, pero ya no más, no se que fue lo que me paso, pero si fingieron mi muerte es porque realmente no les importo, aquí tengo gente que me apoya y cuida. por eso no voy a ir contigo...al menos no por el momento ya que tengo personas a las que puedo llamar familia.

_**Fin flash back**_

-eso fue lo que paso, Yoh decidió quedarse ahí-termino su explicación Kino

todos se quedaron en silencio un momento

-si eso era todo abuela, lo mejor sera que me vaya...todavía recuerdo ese momento a pesar de mi amnesia-dijo Yoh-sin embargo no me arrepiento de esa decisión, ya que solo soy un estorbo para esta familia

Yoh salio de la sala después de decir eso.

-porque nos engañaste-dijo Hao-porque nos dijiste que lo habíamos matado

-Hao cálmate, si los engañamos fue porque no estábamos seguros que sobreviviera

-aun así fue llegar demasiado lejos-dijo Anna para también retirarse de la sala


	8. Chapter 8

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

-o-oo-o-o-

**Recordando el Pasado**

Hao estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión con Mar. Después que Yoh y Anna salieron de la sala, la señora Kino les dijo que no los siguieran. Así que se encontraban un tanto preocupados por ellos. Hao por su parte sabia que si para ellos fue doloroso el que fingieran la muerte de Yoh, para el debió ser un trauma muy grande; así que solo podía esperar a que regresara, tal vez solo ahí podrían aclarar las cosas. Mary estaba muy distraída ahora entendía porque cuando volvió a ver a Yoh este no la reconoció y la señora Kino le pidió que no le dijera que ya lo conocía ya que esto solo haría que Yoh se aleje de ella y eso no lo iba a permitir, todavía recordaba ese momento

Flash back

Hao había vuelto de una de sus viajes con su padre, pero aun así apenas y la regreso a ver en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí. Ya no veía Anna ya que no volvía de Aomori y se le prohibió que ella la visitara en el templo. Ella era la única de los tres que seguía en la casa principal Asakura. Pero ese día fue diferente, no recibió su clase con el señor Yomei ya que la señora Kino había vuelto de Aomori. Eso le pareció extraño ya que desde el accidente no había vuelto de la mansión (ya habían pasado 2 años, por cierto el accidente paso cuando tenían 6 años).Lo que pensó es que estaba ahí por su sobrino, asi que no le dio importancia y siguió con su entrenamiento sin Yomei.

-Mary ven necesito hablar contigo-la llamo Kino

-voy en un momento-dijo Mary un tanto confundida

Entraron en la sala

-señora Kino porque me llamo-pregunto Mary

-Mary desde ahora vas a formar parte de una organización de shamanes, pasaras mas tiempo con ellos mientras te entrenan y cuando terminen con tu entrenamiento haras misiones cada cierto tiempo,...la verdadera razón de que te enviemos a ese lugar es que ahi se encuentra Yoh-pudo ver que AMry tenia los ojos bien abierto al igual que su boca-si, antes de que lo preguntes Yoh esta vivo, no te daré explicaciones por ahora solo ve hacer tu maleta que partiremos en una hora

-pero señora Kino que hay del señor Mikihisa y Hao

-creí que se habían despedido de ti, ya que se fueron cuando yo llegue

-ya veo-dijo cabizbaja

Despues de eso se dirigieron a la base militar

-bueno Mary entra a mi no se me permite el paso, en horario que no es de visitas solo dile tu nombre y has lo que te digan

-esta bien

Mary no tuvo problemas al ingresar en la base militar que para ella era algo muy nuevo. Le dieron instrucciones básicas y una llaves del que seria su cuarto por un año. Le dijeron que al dia siguiente empezaría su entrenamiento y que fuera a recorrer la instalaciones para que se familiarizada con estas.

Mary Pasea por el lugar muy fascinada hasta que oyó una voz familiar.

-que les parece si los llevo a comer algo antes de irnos de nuevo a la misión y de paso podemos invitar a ya saben quien-dijo Anquijenes a Jeanne y Yoh que estaban _¿discutiendo? asi _que no le pusieron atención

-por ultima vez Jeanne, deja de decir que ella no es normal solo por no estar de nuestro lado-dijo Yoh

-pero sigo sin entender porque se llamaba también con nosotros si somos sus enemigos eso no es normal-dijo Jeanne

-porque ella no confunde el trabajo con lo social, cambiando de tema ¿como se encuentra tu hermana?

-mejor Marco me dijo que pronto podría verla-le sonrió falsamente

-por tu sonrisa puedo saber que mientes pero no importa

-niños-los llamo Anquijenes viendo que no le habían puesto atención, a lo que ambos le regresaron a ver- que les parece si vamos a comer algo antes de volver a partir

-no es mala idea-dijeron ambos niños con una sonrisa-¿nos llevaras a comer afuera?

-claro-respondió a lo que ambos niños lo abrazaron

-gracias-dijeron separándose

De pronto escucharon un grito, seguidamente una niña estaba abrazando a Yoh lo cual los extraño

-Yoh estas vivo-dijo Mary sin dejar de abrazarlo

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto Jeanne separandola de Yoh

-esto-Mary no sabia que decir ya que había cometido un error al acercarse de esa manera

-de seguro te confundió con alguien-dijo Anquijenes-vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo

-claro-dijo Yoh

Los tres se alejaron del lugar dejando a Mary confundida

Fin Flash back

-te ocurre algo-le pregunto Hao parandola y poniéndose frente a ella

-no, solo estoy un poco estresada-respondió con desgano Mary

-perdón-dijo Hao abrazándola

-no se porque lo dices-intento safarce

-por no haberte creído antes, sobre Yoh-suspiro mientras la miraba sin soltarla, y acariciaba su cabeza

-olvídalo, eso ya no importa. Ahora debes pensar como acercarte a tu hermano-correspondió al gesto

oooooo

Estaba caminando por los alrededores de la mansión Asakura, queria irse de ese lugar y si no tuviese preguntas que necesitaba que su abuela las contestare ya lo hubiece heco. abria olvidado que en algun momento estubo en ese lugar y seguiría con su vida, si su abuela hubiese ido una semana antes, no habria visto morir a tantas personas, no odiari a Jeanne y nunca la habría conocido...Que podria hacer no cambiaría nada lamentando se eso lo sabia de sobremanera, ver morir a tantas personas por la traicion de una persona, casi haber logrado la paz con una organizacion de criminales, que todo se fuera a la basura por que Jeanne no pudo contenerce, la entendia el tambien hubiece salvado a su hermano, ahora que sabia que lo tenia.

-Tantos problemas-suspiro

queria irse y desaparecer del mundo para poder conseguir una vida medianamente normal, fingir no ser un shaman no conocer la muerte, jamas haber peleado con la persona mas importante en su vida en ese momento...El solo hecho de recordó todo lo que paso en tan poco tiempo le hacia sentirse tremendamente mal

Flash back

Estaban en la base militar en ese momento tenia 10 años, su mision cada vez le causaba mas problemas, estaba consiente de lo que hacia y las consecuencias que eso traeria. pero jamas se espero que se enteraran por parte de alguien a quien consideraba su amiga.

-Yoh a listate, tenemos que partir en cinco minutos-dijo seriamente Arquijenes mientras lo jalaba a su habitacion

-espera de que se trata ahora-pregunto intentando safarce, en todos los años que estaba ahi se habia llebado bien con Arquijenes y por eso sabia que si estaba serio era algo grave.

-Yoh esto no te agradara-dijo Una vez estaban en su alcoba cambiandose

-sabe sque odio que pongas suspenso a las cosas-respondió Yoh un tanto serio

-descubriero que todas las misiones en contra de Napoles, fallaron por nuestra culpa y tenemos que ir a enfrentarlos directamente

Yoh estaba procesando lo que dijo-eso es imposible, primero: esta prohibido hacer un ataque directo a un grupo sin estar seguros de la ubicación de este, segun: los nosotros y Jeanne sabe donde es ese lugar, eso significa que alguno tuvo que hablar

-la que lo infiltra fue...Jeanne

Eso ya fue ir muy lejos hace poco Jeanne se hizo amiga de Rista como pudo hacerlo, desde ese momento Yoh odio a Jeanne.

Despues de salir con todas sus cosas se toparon con Jeanne que tenia la cara cubierta son su cabello y estaba detras de Marco

-Yoh-dijo Jeanne sin embargo este la ignoro-lo siento no tuve eleccion

Arquijenes y Yoh se detuvieron y pidieron hablar con Jeanne a solas

-en serio lo siento pero Marco me amenazo con matar a mi hermana si no le decia la verdad sobre-intentaba ocultar su lagrimas Jeanne

-esa fue tu decición no nuestra Jeanne-dijo Yoh antes de salir de ahi

-Jeanne sabes que Yoh sentia mas que simple amistad por Rista, entiendelo, lo que dijo no es lo que realmente siente-dijo Arquijenes

-volveran-pregunto Jeanne-promete que lo traeras con vida al igual que a Rista

-lo intentare

-por favor tu eres como nuestro padre y lo unico que te pido es que lo traigas con vida, no merese morir despues de todo lo que pasa

-lo prometo Jeanne, aunque me cueste la vida lo traere con vida-respondió abrazándola y después se marcho al helicoptero en el que lo llebarian

Habían llegado a su objetivo. Empezaron lanzando bombas en la entrada principal mientras los soldados entraban por uno de los lados.

Fue una batalla muy sangrienta en la cual ambos bandos perdieron gente por montones.

Yoh se dirigio a la camara principal como se lo ordenaron para que la destruya, en ese entonces no tenia a Amidamaru pero si a Harusame, ademas de una varias bombas en uno de sus bolsillos. en cuanto entro se topo con Rista que era una joven de piel tersa que por la batalla estaba manchada de sangre, su pelo negro largo se lo habia cortado para que no le estorbase, era hija del lider de los Napoles. Se conocieron poco antes de que la abuela de Yoh intentara sacarlo de ahi. Yoh y Rista estaban de encubierto para estudiar al otro bando, en una playa al sur de Japón, se hicieron amigos apesar de ser enemigos y ambos intentaba evitar que hubiera bajas en cualquier misión. Jeanne y Rista no se llevaban muy bien hasta que Rista le ayudo a Jeanne para que Marco la lastimara. Era el ejemplo de persona que hubiese querido conocer.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos evitando mostrar debilidad al otro.

-esto termina aqui-dijo Rista que también era un shaman pero solo usaba armas de fuego sin posesión de objetos

-tienes razón, no podemos prolongar lo inevitable-dijo Yoh sacando tambien su arma de fuego

Rista fue la primera en disparar pero no pudo darle a Yoh por lo cual la bala fallo.

-no puedo hacerlo-se puso en cuclillas- están difícil matar a un amigo

-lo siento, esto paso por un descuido-dijo Yoh con la cabeza agachada

Ristas se paro y puso su pistola en su cabeza, mientras Yoh lo veía sorprendido- vive- estuvo a punto de disparar pero Arquijenes la detuvo atiempo

-Salgan de aqui-grito Arquijenes-es una trampa Yoh saca a Rista de aqui

-de que hablas-dijo Yoh

-esta todos los soldados a los que han inyectado, lo mas probable es uqe ya esten muertos

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar Arquijenes los cargo he intento sacar de ahi. acabando con cualquiera que se topara con ellos

-Dejamos ayudarte-grito deseperado Yoh al ver que Arquijenes recibía todo el daño

-moriras si sigues asi-lloro Rista

-ustedes son el futuro del mundo-dijo con su ultimo aliento ccuando estuvieron agfuera del lugar- cuidensen mutuamente y no dejen que los encuentre

Arquijenes murió con una sonrisa en sus labios, junto a dos de las personas que se dedico a cuidar y proteger. Yoh y Rista no pudieron contenerse y lloraron un buen rato hasta que decidieron irse del lugar. Pero no estaban solo cuando estubieron apunto de pararse una bala salio de entre los arboles.

-una emboscada-dijo Ristas antes de caer inconciente al suelo

-muestrate-grito Yoh antes de desmayarse

Fin flash back

recordaba a Arquijenes cuando le faltaba fuerza para continuar. siempre pensó que el seria la persona la cual le a compañaria hasta poder salir de ahi. dejo de pensar para intentar saber donde se encontraba. Habia caminado sin rumbo por mucho tiempo, por lo que pudo ver al elevar su vista al cielo. De seguro su cuerpo lo conducido por instinto. suspiro vencido y se sento en un árbol que estaba en el camino mientras cerraba los ojos.

-crei que no te encontraría

abrio los ojos topándose con los de Anna quien estaba para enfrente suyo.

-si te mando la abuela, mejor regresa a la mansión que no volvere en un rato mas-dijo Yoh volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-solo queria saber que estuvieras bien-respondio Anna-¿te importa si te acompaño? tampoco quiero volver

-claro puedes sentarte...si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es Anna no es asi

-parece que tu mente esta funcionando

-en realida solo queria comprobarlo...tu eres la chica que parece en mi recuerdo, por lo que supongo que eras mi prometida

-acertaste, tu abuela rompió el compromiso hace años

\- es una pena-suspiro

-por que lo dices-intento ocultar su sonrojo

-en este mundo ya no se encuentran chicas como tu

Anna solo desvió su mirada-eres un idiota

-ya me lo han dicho antes

Anna soltó una ligera risa al igual que Yoh

-no has cambiado nada-dijo Anna

-no del todo, pero me resulta fácil hablar contigo, eres muy agradable-sonrió Yoh

-la primera ves que nos vimos dijiste algo parecido

-no se si crees en el destino...pero se dice que si dos personas se dejan de ver después de mucho tiempo y reaccionan de la misma manera como la hicieron la primera vez que se vieron es porque son almas compatibles-sonriendo y dejando se caer en el piso

-no te interesa saber como nos conocimos-pregunto Anna con algo de frustración

-si te soy sincero, prefiero ser yo quien recupere por mi mismo mis recuerdo-dijo Yoh sereno- pero si es importante para ti, supongo que tambien lo es para mi, antes supongo que eramos amigos así que me encantaría escucharte

Anna sonrio, vaya ue habia olvidado como era Yoh con esas situacion

-Bueno..todo empezo cuando teniamos cinco años...

Flash back

Ella estaba con su sensei caminando hasta la mansión Asakura,le habian dicho que se casaria con uno de los dos sucesores del clan que por cierto eran gemelos. Esta un tanto sorprendida por lo que no ponía atención a lo que decía su sensei. Al fin habian llegado le sorprendio el ver la gigantesca puerta, en cuanto se adentro escucho las voces de dos niños

-Hao, se te paso la mano-dijo Yoh corriendo sin percatarese de que su abuela los estab viendo

-eso no importa en este momento Yoh asi que corre-dijo Hao sin ver a su abuela mientras pasaban frente a ella

-¡Hao, Yoh esperen que los alcance!-grito Mary corriendo hasta donde ellos

Kino al ver que ninguno se había percatado de u presencia, decidió llamar su atención-¡NIÑOS DEJEN SUS PELEAS, EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Los tres al reconocer la voz regresaron a verla, y al momento de percatarse de que no se equivocaron pararon y se acercaron a ella.

-a..bue..la-dijo Hao con la cabeza agachada

-no sabíamos que estaban aquí-dijo Yoh temblando

-se puede saber por que pelean-pregunto Kino después de darle un bastonazo a cada uno

-señora Kino lo que paso es que Hao me jugo una broma pesada y Yoh lo ayudo-dijo Mary viendo a los susodichos

-ni que fuera para tanto-dijo Hao restandole importancia

-me tiraron un balde de lodo con arañas y escarabajos en mi cabeza-se quejo Mary terminado de quitarse un araña de su pelo

Todos regresaron haber a Anna la cual estaba riendo disimuladamente

-Hao, Yoh-los llamo su abuela

-que sucede abuela-dijeron ambos aterrados

-desde mañana su entrenamiento se triplicara

-¡Que!-dijeron ambos con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

-lo que oyeron-regreso a ver a su discípula la cual no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa-Anna ellos son mis nietos el de cabello largo es Hao y el que lo tiene corto es Yoh, Mary es la discípula de mi esposo Yomei y es la prometida de Hao

Anna no pudo evitar soltarse a reír por lo que dijo Kino, lo cual molesto a Mary y Hao

-de que te ríes-le reclamo Mary

-es que ni siquiera están casados y ya actúan como tales-respondió Anna sin vergüenza y viéndolos a los ojos- eso es una clara muestra que hay amor en su compromiso

Hao y Mary se sonrojaron notablemente. Yoh se sorprendido por que nunca los había visto así.

-veo que ya se llevan bien-dijo Kino- una ultima cosa

Todos la regresaron a ver

-Anna...desde este momento te nombro miembro oficial de la familia Asakura, y prometida de mi nieto Yoh-dijo antes de entrar a la mansión

-¡QUE!

Fin Flash back

-de hecho todavía recuerdo sus caras cuando Kino-sensei les dio la noticia-rió Anna

-supongo, siendo tan jóvenes nos comprometieron, no me imagino a que edad nos casarían-dijo Yoh mirando las nubes

-a tu familia le gusta mantener la tradición, y que la pureza de la sangre shamática

-no entiendo, nada de eso

-tal ves si lo intentaras lo pudieses hacer

Yoh se para de golpe-fue agradable conversar contigo-después empezó su caminata de regreso a la mansión.

Anna se quedo en su lugar mientras suspiraba-tal ves pueda conseguir que se recupere de su amnesia, pero todo es tan confuso, y si lo único que busca es la forma de acabar con nosotros...-se recostó en el césped mientras cerraba los ojos

ooooo

Hao y Mary habían salido a buscar a Anna y Yoh ya que pronto anochecería, y ninguno había vuelto.

-donde crees que estén-dijo Mary

-no lo se-respondió Hao

-aun así nos estas guiando

-bueno, solo empece a caminar no esperaba que me siguieras

-eso no importa no crees que seria buscarlos por lados diferentes

-no ya que de seguro están en el mismo lugar

-y como estas tan seguro

-supongo que tienes razón

ooooo

Yoh otra vez no sabia donde estaba, en ese lugar solo caminaba sin rumbo como se podía haber confundido con su misión y sus relaciones sociales. pero acaso podía evitarlo, no sabia en que momento empezó a conversar con Anna ni el tiempo que duro su conversación. Se sentía arrepentido de haberse ido del lugar. No podía seguir dudando tanto tendría que decidir que era lo que realmente era importante en su vida...

o-o-o-o-o

gracias a todos los que leen y dejaron reviews en mi fic


	9. Chapter 9

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

o-o-o-o-o

**De vuelta** **en Tokio**

Ya había caído la noche en la posada de Funbari se encontraba un grupo de shamanes sin saber cómo pasar el tiempo.

-esto es tan aburrido….-dijo Horo horo

-nunca pensé que ellos se fueran aunque sea solo u fin de semana, el no tener a Mary y Anna regañándonos es extraño-dijo Pirika

-jóvenes no deberían ponerse así a penas van un día a fuera –dijo Tamao

-deberían estar contentos de no tener que escuchar los gritos de ambas cada cinco minutos-dijo Len a ambos hermanos

-es normal que estén así es la primera vez que ellos hacen un viaje sin nosotros-dijo Lyserg

-no se preocupen prometieron volver mañana por la tarde-intentaba darles ánimos Jeanne

-creo que somos masoquistas-dijo Horo horo

-mejor dejen de pensar en eso-dijo Jeanne

_Cling cling cling_

Tamao fue abrir la puerta en cuanto escucho el timbre y volvió a la sala con un paquete.

-que es eso-pregunto Pirika al ver a su amiga

-es un paquete para la señorita Mary con una carta-respondió Tamao- iré a dejarla en su alcoba

-espera Tamao-dijo Horo horo-¿que les parece si lo abrimos?

Oooooo

Mientras tanto en la casa principal Asakura, Yomei y Kino estaba esperando a que Mary, Yoh Anna y Hao volvieran para empezar la cena además de que Keiko regresara de su trabajo.

-crees que fue lo mejor decirles las cosas así-pregunto Yomei a su esposa

-ellos son unos chico fuerte de mente lograran superarlo pronto, solo necesitan tiempo a solas para hacerlo-respondió

-no creo que esa sea una buena respuesta-apareció en el comedor Yoh- abuela todavía somos muy jóvenes como para poder mecanizar todas nuestras reacciones

-no lo creo…todo es cuestión de entrenamiento y control

Yoh suspiro-tienes razón

-es un gusto volver a verte nieto-dijo Yomei con una gran alegría en su voz

Yoh regreso a ver a su abuela y ella solo asintió- gracias abuelo

-¿por qué no tomas asiento? Empezaremos a comer en cuanto lleguen los demás

Dentro de los siguientes cinco minutos llegaron Hao y Mary al comedor disculpándose por su demora. Después de ellos llego Anna quien de inmediato pidió perdón a su sensei por su antigua actitud, pero Kino solo le dijo que era normal que reaccionara así que no se preocupara. Ahora solo faltaba una persona que llegara a la mesa…..la cual no tardo mucho en aparecer

-disculpen mi tardanza padres-se disculpo Keiko que tenía un traje de oficinal puesto

-¡Mama!

Keiko no supo qué hacer al sentir que alguien más pequeño que ella la abrazaba. Todos se sorprendió al ver que Yoh era quien abrazaba a su madre como un niño pequeño.

-Yoh-dijo la madre con lagrimas en sus ojos al corresponder al abrazo- me alegro tanto de ver que estas bien, has crecido tanto

La mente de Yoh era un caos total no sabía por qué reacciono así, solo sabía que no quería soltar a su progenitora- yo tambien estoy feliz de volver a ver a la persona que me trajo a este mundo

Todos observaron la escena sorprendido pero con una gran ternura. Después de un rato Keiko soltó a su hijo y se fijo que no era el único que estaba en el comedor.

-mama, eso no es justo yo tambien te extrañe-reclamo Hao como niño pequeño haciendo morritos provocando una ligera risa general

-lo siento hijo-Keiko lo abrazo- tu también has crecido desde la ultimas vez que te vi.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Era como si hubieran vuelto en el pasado: Mary molestaba a Anna con alguna broma mientras esta lo ignoraba, Kino y Yomei sonreían al ver a sus nietos pelear por ver quién era el favorito de su madre y Keiko sonriendo al volver a tener a sus retoños entre sus brazos. Al terminar todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar en la espera de un nuevo día.

Ooooo

El silencio gobernó un momento la sala de estar.

-estás loco Hoto hoto, si Mary se entera no viviremos otro día-dijo Len

-acaso tienes miedo…oye que no me digas Hoto hoto-reclamo este

-claro que no tengo miedo

-lo mejor será que Tamao dejes ese paquete en la habitación de Mary-ignoro Pirika el pleito,

A lo que ella obedeció pero poco después bajo todavía con el paquete.

-¿Por qué todavía lo tienes?-pregunto Lyserg

-la habitación de la señorita Mary esta con llaves- respondió Tamao

-pues ni modo, yo me lo quedare hasta que vuelva-dijo Horo a lo que todos lo regresaron a ver

-no seas idiota, es obvio que no te lo daremos a ti-dijo Len

-yo me lo puedo quedar si desean-se ofreció Jeanne que tenia curiosidad de que habría en esa caja

-creo que lo mejor y más razonable es que sea Tamao quien lo cuide hasta que Mary vuelva-dijo Pirika

Todos quedaron de acuerdo antes de irse a dormir

ooooo

En otra parte más alejada de Tokio estaban Yui, Farril y Niurca en su casa cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Aló-contesto Yui

-buenas noches Yui -sonó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea- el general me pidió que les informara de su próxima misión que se llevara a cabo un dia de esta semana….esta por llegar unos paquetes para cada uno, a dentro están las instrucciones que tienen que seguir-en eso sonó lo puerta y Farril recibió los paquetes- hay dos extra que debieron de darles, necesito que se los entreguen a Jeanne uno es de ella y el otro de su subordinado de los soldados X, esperamos su colaboración

La llamada termino a lo que Yui soltó un suspiro

-que es esto-pregunto Niurca suponiendo que ella lo sabría

-nos enviaron esos paquetes para nuestra siguientes misión-dijo Yui

Oooooo

El sol empezaba a salir, como era domingo Keiko no tuvo que ir a trabajar y no iría al templo, ya que quería pasar el tiempo con sus hijo antes de que ellos volvieran a Tokio. Por lo que toda la mañana se la pasaron conversando fueron a visitar el lago, comieron helados, recorrieron varias instalaciones tanto shamatica como ordinarias en fin hicieron un sin fin de cosas durante toda la maña. Keiko compro varias cosas para el almuerzo que prepararía antes de que sus hijo se volvieran a ir.

Mientras ella cocinaba Hao y Yoh estaban recostados en el césped del patio contemplando las nubes

-¿que te pareció?-pregunto Hao a su gemelo

-fue muy divertido, no me había divertido así desde que entre a la agencia-respondió Yoh con una sonrisa

-¿qué piensas hacer cuando volvamos?

-seguiré con mi misión, se que ustedes ya saben porque me encuentro en Tokio, así que esta demás decirlo

-lo se

-espero que nos volvamos a ver... nii-san

-yo tambien hermanito

oooooo

Ya habían llegado a la estación de trenes en Tokio en donde los estaban esperando sus amigos que ni bien bajaron fueron recibidos por ellos.

-no saben cuanta falta nos hacían-dijo Horo horo abrazando a los tres

-Horo horo, suéltanos que no asfixias-dijo Anna soltándose de su agarre

-es que no tienen idea de cómo los extrañamos-dijo Pirika

-señorita Mary, este paquete le llego mientras usted no estaba-se lo entrego Tamao

-gracias Tamao-dijo esta- espero que no se les haya ocurrido abrirlo

-No como crees que haríamos eso-dijo Horo horo con nervios

Mas lejos del este animado grupo estaban otro recibiendo a su compañero.

-te encuentras bien-pregunto Niurca

-claro-dijo Yoh

-seguro, acabas de encarar a tu familia debo ser difícil

-no te preocupes todo salió bien al final

-es bueno escucharte decir eso, ya que tenemos una nueva misión que no te agradara nada-dijo Yui

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic


	10. Chapter 10

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

perdón por cualquier falta ortográfica

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Inseguridad_**

La semana pasaba rápido. Ya era Miércoles un nuevo día empezaba. Todos los estudiantes del colegio ya habían llegado a sus clases. Todo el salón estaba como siempre haciendo bulla antes de que llegara el profesor, y cuando este llego los hizo callar antes de empezar a hablar

-hoy tenemos la reintegración de un estudiante a la clase, tendré que salir y no podre estar aquí esta hora así que por favor compórtense- después de decir esto salió

-muchachos ha pasado tiempo- saludo Manta Oyamada dirigiéndose a sus amigos

-Manta, que agradable sorpresa-dijo Horo horo

-creí que no vendrías hasta que finalizara el año-dijo Pirika

-bueno, a mi también me sorprendió el cambio tan brusco de decisión de mi padre pero aquí estoy-respondió el pequeño.

-no has crecido nada enano-dijo Hao

-oye

\- Hao no lo molestes, al menos hoy-pidió Mary

-por cierto, me gustaría invitarles a una fiesta que va hacer este viernes

-así, tu invitándonos a una de esas fiestas de sociedad-dijo burlón Horo

-si me gustaría mucho que asistieran-busco algo en su maleta- tengan, son invitaciones para que puedan entrar

Todos tomaron una.

-gracias Manta, pero Hao y yo ya tenemos planes-dijo Mary sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Hao

-en serio-pregunto Hao a lo que Mary le mando una mira asesina

-claro de hecho creo que nos toparemos en la fiesta

-ustedes ya fueron invitados-pregunto Len

-sí, mi jefe me dio una invitaciones antes de venir

-ya veo-dijo Manta que conocía un poco mas de que trataba el trabajo de Mary

Ooooo

En la hora del receso, en la azotea del colegio.

-que creen que debamos hacer-dijo Yui

-debemos de cumplir la misión que se nos otorgo-dijo Farril

-no del todo, ya que no se tiene un motivo justificado para hacerlo-dijo Yoh

-entonces no lo haremos-dijo Niurca

-tampoco es una opción, después de todo ya es tarde para retractarse-regreso a ver a su equipo-cuando llegan

-hoy a las once y treinta exactamente-dijo Yui

-yo me encargare de entregarle su paquete a Jeanne mañana una vez todo ya esté en orden

-estás seguro de esto-pregunto Farril

-es nuestra obligación

Ooooo

Mientras tanto en el patio principal…

-que les parece si hoy vamos a ver qué vestido usaremos en la fiesta-dijo Pirika

-no podemos hoy tenemos que terminar el trabajo para mañana-dijo Lyserg

-lo había olvidado

-podemos ir mañana después del colegio, les parece-dijo Manta- tambien podríamos alquilar unos trajes para ustedes

-me parece razonable-dijo Len

-Mary vendrás con nosotros-pregunto Pirika

-no, ya tenemos nuestros trajes listos-respondió cuando le entro una llamada-esperen

Mary se alejo del grupo

-al fin conoceremos al jefe de Mary-dijo Hao

-me pregunto qué clase de señor será- dijo Tamao

-según tengo entendido es un hombre con varios recursos económico-dijo Jeanne

-lo conoces-pregunto Hao

-claro, pero no se preocupen es una buena persona

Oooooo

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Tokio, a las afuera de esta se encontraba un bosque totalmente deshabitado por varios motivos, entre ellos que ahí habían muerto muchas personas sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para cierto grupo.

-ya se tardaron-dijo Farril

-tiene razón, llevan 20 minutos de retraso, algo debió de pasar-dijo Niurca

-no debimos dejar que fueran solos

-ya no podemos hacer nada.

Yoh y Yui había ido a ver a unos de sus aliados que les traerían _herramientas_ para cumplir su próxima misión, pero dijeron que no se demorarían más de 10 minutos y ya iban más de media hora.

-perdón la tardanza-dijo Yui apareciendo entre los árboles, con varias cajas y su ropa manchada con un poco de sangre

-tuvimos un inconveniente-dijo Yoh que tenía un curte en su cara y un poco de sangre en el resto de su cuerpo

-que paso-dijo Niurca

-lo emboscaron, acabaron con todos. La información que nos dieron fue infiltrada querían las armas que nos traían-dijo Yui

-más importante, querían intentaron matarnos para suplan nuestros lugares en la fiesta del viernes-dijo Yoh

-Yoh estas lastimado-dijo Niurca si es verdad que ya llevaba vario tiempo en la agencia nunca había a Yoh lastimado, y mucho menos a Yui con manchas de sangre

-no te preocupes-dijo mientras carga una caja- mejor salgamos de aquí, pronto llegaran a ver a los sujetos

**Ooooo**

A la mañana siguiente después de clases…

-al fin dulce y hermosa liberta-grito Horo horo

-vamos a ir al centro comercial-grito Pirika emocionada mientras saltaba y bailaba de felicidad

-señorita Pirika calme un poco-le pidió Tamao

-bueno nosotros nos adelantaremos a la mansión-dijo Mary

-Jeanne, Lyserg vendrás con nosotros-pregunto Len

-no, nosotros ya tenemos nuestros trajes no hace falta-respondió Jeanne

-y tu Anna vendrás-pregunto Pirika

-me quedare aquí, iré a la biblioteca al rato-dijo Anna viendo a una Yoh que seguía en el aula aunque nadie le prestaba atención, era extraño ya que siempre sobresalía de todo el curso.

-en ese caso en marcha-dijo Manta saliendo con Pirika, Tamao, Len y Horo horo

-nos vemos al rato Anna-dijo Mary antes de salir con Hao, Jeanne y Lyserg en una dirección opuesta a los otros.

Anna se acerco a Yoh. Lo observaba, se le hacía raro verlo dormir, ya que cuando niños si te dormías te hacían maldades en la cara; a pesar de eso parecía como si estuviese preparado para defenderse si alguien lo atacaba. Estaba sentada junto a él como esperando a que despierte. En ese momento noto que tenía una cicatriz desde su cabellera hasta su mejilla izquierda. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Ahora entendía porque paso todo el día con una mano cubriéndose ese lado del rostro. paso su mano por su herida y el pareció tranquilizarse y aun dormido se acurruco en aquella mano que desconocía su dueño.

-crees que siga ahí

Anna al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, quito su mano y decidió esconderse en uno de los armarios.

-Yoh, despierta-dijo Niurca mientras lo movía de un lado a otro

-muchachos que hacen aquí-pregunto mientras bostezaba

-esa pregunta esta demás-dijo Yui- pero no importa, date prisa que debemos ir hacer reconocimiento del edificio.

-lo olvide, aunque no es necesario hay una entrada principal, como 10 salidas alternativa y 2 de emergencia, hay dos edificios a su alrededor el uno es un poco más alto y el otro más bajo, además de que será fácil camuflar todo lo que pase como un ataque terrorista o un intento de robo fallido

-como lo sabes-pregunto Farril

-reconocimiento

-en ese caso facilita las cosas, bueno vamos que todavía tenemos que entregar ese paquete- dijo Yui

-ya les dije que yo se los entregaría de hecho lo hare en este momento-cogió su maleta- no creo que me demore mucho, a demás tenemos que prepararnos para mañana

Yui suspiro- está bien, no tardes mucho

-no lo hare

Una vez que Yoh salió del aula los demás suspiraron.

-crees que debamos seguir así-dijo Niurca

-ordenes son ordenes, debemos tener cuidado. Recuerden que es uno de los cinco mejores shamanes que se han registrado, qcon siderados o no como una amenaza-dijo Farril

-saben él porque-dijo Yui mirando al techo

-fue por ese experimento…..fue el único que sobrevivió a eso, debió de ser muy duro para el-dijo Niurca- aun así debemos seguir ocultándoselo

-estoy segura que ya lo sabe, pero no nos dirá nada ya que no quiere ponernos en peligro, no debemos encariñarnos mucho recuerden cuales son nuestras ordenes si algo sale mal

Los tres salieron del aula sin percatarse de la presencia de Anna

-que estarán tramando-se pregunto en voz alta

**Ooooooo**

Nunca pensó que Funbari estaría tan cerca a su casa, debía admitir que el ambiente era sumamente tranquilo y relajante, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Golpeo la puerta y en unos segundo la abrieron

-sabia que eras tú-dijo Jeanne- tendrías que ocultar mas tu poder espiritual

-lo mismo para ti, pude saber que estabas aquí a un kilómetro de distancia, sería suficiente para que te mataran-dijo Yoh

-para un novato no abría sido tan fácil, entonces para que intentar ocultarme

-seria presa fácil…..pero no estoy aquí por eso ten

Jeanne miro las cajas con algo de sorpresa

-de seguro ya sabes que es-dijo Yoh

-claro, le llego una a Mary cuando estuvo de viaje.

-será una fiesta algo formal estarán varios mandatarios importantes consientes de la existencia de los shamanes, a demás de que abra varios grupos como los soldados X. Tenlo en cuenta, no queremos bajas de ningún tipo ¿de acuerdo?

-mantener un perfil bajo, en otras palabras mantener las apariencias. Cuenta con ello

-eso es todo, no lleguen tarde

**Oooooo**

La noche de la fiesta había llegado y todos estaban preparándose para salir

-cuanto tiempo pueden tardar una chica en cambiarse-dijo Horo horo aburrido en la sala de posada

-si te escuchan te golpearan-dijo Manta

-no deben tardar mucho-dijo Lyserg

-Hao y Mary ya se adelantaron hace media hora, porque no pueden ser más rápidas-dijo Len

Los cuatro chicos llevaban un esmoquin negro sin corbata.

-la limosina está por llegar-dijo Manta, ya que al ser un evento de gente de "_sociedad_" no podían llegar caminado.

-lamentamos la demora

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Tamao. Las chicas tenían vestidos de noche de diferentes colores con tacos de 7cm, acompañadas de un poco de maquillaje para resaltar un poco sus ojos y sus labios

-pueden quitar esa cara de idiotas-les dijo Anna mientras iba a coger las llaves de la mansión,

-se ven hermosas-las elogió Lyserg

-muchas gracias-sonrió Pirika-porque no pueden ser como Lyserg

-pudieron haberse demorado menos-dijo Len- pero eso ya es su problema, no les queda mal lo que compraron

-Len tiene razón-dijo Horo horo

-muchas gracias-dijeron las tres chicas

-Manta cuando llegara la limosina-dijo Anna desde la cocina

-ya no debe tardar en venir-dijo Manta

**Oooooo**

En uno de los más lujos hoteles de Japón era donde se llevaría a cabo esta celebración, alrededor del edificio había varios agentes encubiertos para vigilar la seguridad de las personas que participarían de la celebración.

Por dentro parecía prácticamente hecha de oro, todo brillaba como se esperaba de una fiesta de este tipo. Había un gran candelabro en medio de todo el salón, alrededor había varias mesas bien esparcidas donde tenía el nombre de cada persona en un asiento, pero dejando espacio para la pista de baile que no podía faltar.

-muchachos, no creí que vinieran-dijo Mary con su traje de gala que era un vestido concha son un poco de escote en la espalda, que se había separado de Hao por un momento

-no teníamos opción –dijo Yui con un vestido largo pero de no le estorbaba, mirando a todas las personas que llegaban al salón y las que ya se encontraban ahí.

-podían rehusarse después de todo este no es su campo,

-y perdernos la oportunidad de conocer a las personas que apoyan a la agencia jamás, siempre hay que prevenir-dijo Niurca con un vestido un poco corto sin tirantes

-a demás no estaremos por mucho tiempo, solo el suficiente-dijo Farril que no traía su chaqueta

-por cierto donde esta Yoh-pregunto Mary al no encontrarlo con la mirada

-el debe estar con el general, mira ahí vienen-dijo Yui

-buenas noches-los saludo como a otro invitado su superior- me alegra que hayan venido, espero que completen su objetivo lo más pronto posible, con su permiso me retiro

Los cinco lo quedaron viendo

-se nota que sabe actuar en estas fiestas-dijo Yoh que traía su chaqueta abierta al igual que los tres primeros votos de su camisa.

-debe de asistir a muchas-dijo Yui

-y ¿que ese _objetivo_ del que les hablo?-pregunto Mary

-confidencial, pero no te preocupes pronto lo sabrás-dijo Yui- si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos

Mary regreso a ver a Yoh que no se había ido con los demás

-porque no vas con ellos-le pregunto

-mi lugar ya no está a su lado, ten cuidado-le dijo a la vez que se dirigía a otra parte del salón

-que quiso decir-se pregunto intentando formularse una respuesta solida

-que ocurrió-le pregunto Hao- estas muy distraída, ¿paso algo?

-nada no te preocupes, ¿no crees que los muchacho ya se tardaron?, el programa está por empezar-dijo Mary intentando cambiar el tema.

-Manta me llamo dijo que ya estaban en camino que no nos preocupemos

-en ese caso es mejor sentarnos para no llamar la atención

**Ooooo**

-por su culpa no llegaremos a tiempo-dijo Len

-nuestra culpa, quien fue el que se puso a pelear en vez de subir pronto a la limo-dijo Pirika

-ya cálmense, eso ya no importa-intentaba calmarlos Lyserg

-estamos por llegar, por favor podrían mantener la compostura-les pido Manta

-Manta tiene razón, es mejor que den una buena imagen a las personas que están por conocer-dijo Jeanne

-eso significa: Horo horo comparte a la hora de comer, Len y Pirika no pelen eso tambien va para Horo horo entendieron-dijo Anna

-por que solo nos mencionas a nosotros-dijeron los tres

Sin embargo ella no les respondió

-llegamos-dijo Manta saliendo del vehículo

Al entrar fueron recibidos por un portero que les pidió sus respectivas invitaciones para luego mostrarles sus respectivos puestos.

-vaya que lugar más extraño-dijo Horo horo

-es muy elegante-dijo Pirika observando todo el lugar

-por eso más les vale comportarse-dijo Anna

-que está haciendo joven Manta-pregunto Tamao

-voy a llamar a Mary para saber donde esta-dijo y acto seguido empezó a hablar por teléfono-Mary, donde están…..muy bien estamos cerca del escenario, está bien-colgó

-que te dijeron-pregunto Horo horo

-que vendrán en un momento

"_probando, probado….ejem Bienvenidos a todos a esta celebración por los cincuenta años manteniendo la seguridad de Japón…. Y no solo de nuestro país sino de todo el mundo."_

Todos los espectadores aplaudieron

"_a continuacion unas palabras del general, Julio segundo a cargo de los shamanes"_

-Manta-lo llamo Anna

-dime

-las personas aquí saben de la existencia de los shamanes

-de hecho es una fiesta por haber mantenido la paz entre shamanes y humanos

-supongo que no somos los únicos shamanes aquí-dijo Len

-no estoy muy seguro, por lo general a los shamanes miembro no se les tiene permitida la intervención en este tipo de programas-los interrumpió Mary

-asi que este es tu trabajo-dijo Anna sin regresarla a ver

-si-suspiro

-mantener la paz-pensó Hao

-por el momento no hay que bajar la guardia, esto no me da buena espina-dijo Lyserg

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a observar el resto del programa. Sería una noche agitada.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic.


	11. Chapter 11

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

perdón por las faltas ortográficas.

**o-o-o-o**

**Noche de Fiesta**

La noche transcurrió con normalidad en una de esas fiestas, llena de palabras de agradecimiento e incluso una pequeña premiación. Después de eso la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, meseros con aperitivos, gente bailando, charlando o simplemente sentada en alguna de las mesas del lugar.

-esto es muy aburrido-dijo Horo horo

-no tienes que decirlo –dijo Len

Todos estaban en una mesa sin saber qué hacer para matar el tiempo, ya que según Manta, se tendrían que dar más tiempo ya que la comida la servirían en una hora y eso fue suficiente para que Horo se quedara.

-vaya que son idiotas-dijo Pirika

-porque lo dices-le reclamaron los dos

Los demás soltaron un suspiro mientras ellos discutían.

-disculpe señorita, me haria el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo

-claro

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver a Ana aceptar la invitación de Yoh, no les quitaron los ojos de encima hasta que se mezclaron con el resto de las personas del salón.

-nosotros tambien vamos a bailar-le pidió Mary a Hao

-claro-le hizo un ademan como todo un caballero y ambos se unieron a la pista de baile

-que romántico-suspiro Tamao

-"no hay de otra"-pensó Pirika- Horo porque no sacas a Tamao a la pista de baile

Tamao se sonrojo notoriamente y Horo horo se atoro con su saliva.

-no es tan mala idea-dijo Manta- yo tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, nos vemos

-señorita Tamao me concedería esta pieza-dijo Lyserg mostrándole una de sus manos para que la tomara

-cla…claro joven Lyserg-acepto mientras tomaba su mano

-jiji que lindo-dijo Jeanne

\- Lyserg se te adelantó Horo horo, eso te pasa por lento-dijo Len burlándose de su amigo

-¡a mi no me hace gracias!-grito este muy enfadado

-bueno aquí no vamos hacer nada-dijo Len

-señorita Jeanne, donde esta Lyserg debería estar a su cuidado-la llamo el actual líder de los soldados X Marco

-no te angusties Marco, no soy una niña chiquita para que me estén cuidando todo el tiempo, y Lyserg fue a bailar el tambien tiene derecho a divertirse

-bueno, venga conmigo-Marco literalmente la llevó a rastras a Jeanne

-eso fue extraño-dijo Horo horo, pero al darse cuenta ya estaba solo. Ya que Len había sacado a bailar a Pirika mientras el no los miraba- voy a morir solo TT-TT

**Oooooo**

-estamos en posición-dijo Niurca que tenía un ordenador y unos auriculares

-tenemos que esperar la orden-dijo Farril que junto con Yui estaban apuntando con sus rifles Stealth Recon Scout

-dos tiros, tenemos que ser rápido y no fallar-dijo Yui

-general, que pero…está bien, claro…-dijo Niurca- mandaran refuerzos para acabar mas pronto en treinta segundos llegaran

-¿Yoh está enterado?-dijo Yui – lo digo porque está en medio de la línea de fuego

-el general ordeno su ejecución-dijo Niurca con lágrimas en los ojos

Los tres guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron sus refuerzos

-grupo A del tercer regimiento, reportándose-dijeron los 18 shamanes y como 50 humanos

-hagamos esto-dijo Farril

**oooooo**

Mientras tanto en todo el salón sonaba una canción de vals.

-te ves muy bien-dijo Yoh mientras bailaban compás de la música

-gracias-Anna solo se dejaba llevar, la verdad jamás creyó que pasaría algo así-tu tampoco te ves mal, a pesar de que nunca fuiste de usar traje

-cuando eres parte de un grupo como este tienes que cambiar varias cosas

-ya veo-Anna no pudo evitar quedarse viendo la cicatriz de Yoh

-no te preocupes fue un descuido-respondió sin que preguntara con un voz muy tranquila, la cual cambio por una más seria- Anna deben salir de aquí es una trampa

-¿de qué hablas?

-no tengo tiempo para explicártelo, debes salir de aquí, tal vez sea mejor que todos vayan a Izumo, hasta que se calmen las cosas

-Yoh estas asustándome

-¡corre!

Después de decir eso, Yoh empujo Anna justo cuando una bala paso por en medio de los dos, pero esa no era la única, varias balas empezaron a llegar muy cerca de ambos que apenas y podían esquivarlas.

-CORRAN-grito Yoh mientras sacaba a harusame y se preparaba para pelear

No hay que decir que la gente empezó a correr desesperada temiendo por sus vidas.

-Anna que está pasando-dijo Len

-no lo sé pero no podemos dejarlo así-dijo Anna viendo como Yoh así lo posible por evitar las balas

-el problema es que dejamos nuestras herramientas de posesión en la posada-dijo Horo horo

-ustedes sí que están preparados-dijo Pirika con ironia- no importa, qué hay de ti Anna

-mi rosario lo tiene mi sensei, para mejorarlo

Estaban tan entretenidos que no se fijaron que ahora ellos eran los blancos de los francotiradores

Antes de que el ataque impacte fue detenido por una columna de tierra

-que están asiendo quieren que los maten-les dijo Yoh- si no tienen sus armas usen sus otros espíritus, ustedes tambien pueden controlar uno de los elementos naturales utilícenlos

-me había olvidado de eso-dijo Horo horo cayendo en cuenta de eso

-no hay tiempo para eso-dijo Len preparandoce para invocara su espiritu

-adelante-dijo Yoh mientras desasía el muro de tierra- Amidamaru listo

-claro que si amo

Los tres se dispersaron por toda el salón, para intentar evitar que les dieran

-dejan que me una a la fiesta-dijo Hao con una bola de fuego en la mano

-están distribuidos en los dos edificios laterales, lo más probable es que ya nos tengan rodeos-dijo Yoh-"igual que aquella vez"

-si pudiéramos cortar la luz de todos los edificios en un rango de un kilometro sería suficiente para escapar-dijo Mary

-las entradas y salidas están bloqueadas-dijo Tamao

-solo nos queda….esperar a que entren para hacerles frente-dijo Hao

-68 contra 5-dijo Yoh- cuatro no pueden pelear ya que no trajeron su herramienta de posesión ni a su espíritu

-siete-apareció Jeanne con Lyserg- no creerías que los dejaríamos solos

-crees poder con el sistema

-no será fácil debemos salir de aquí e ir al panel de control del quinto piso, si lo que quieren es un fallo en la electricidad será pan comido

-que esperamos entonces-dijo Mary

-aguarda recuerda que no todos aquí pueden pelear-dijo Len

-Nos dividiremos, de esa manera cubriremos más terreno y evitaremos que ellos salgan heridos-dijo Yoh

-Hao, Len y Pirika vienen conmigo-dijo Mary-Lyserg lleva a Tamao y Manta a la entrada sur no salgan hasta que se corte la electricidad Horo horo te ayudara

-Entonces supongo que Anna, Yoh y yo vamos a la sala de vigilancia-dijo Jeanne

-tres minutos-dijo Yoh mientras los tres salían del lugar

-que quiso decir-pregunto Tamao

-que si en tres minutos no lograban salir su objetivo,….tendremos que escapar sin ellos-dijo Mary-el punto de reunión será la posada, como está un poco lejos tendremos suficiente tiempo, cogerán solo lo necesario una vez lleguemos

-entendido-dijeron todos

-suerte

**ooooooo**

Cuando intentaron llegar a sus objetivos se toparon con varios militares que les dieron pelea.

Tuvieron que recorrer varios pasillos los cuales estaban bloqueados por varios hombres armados, así que para evitar combatir contra ellos y perder tiempo buscaron rutas alternas.

-este es el quinto pasillo bloqueado-dijo Jeanne

-no me sorprende, si lo que quieren es atraparnos-dijo Yoh- démonos prisa

Después de evadir a todos los soldados que había en el piso lograron llegaron a la sala e mandos, Jeanne hizo lo propio con los programas y en un minuto ya estaba listo.

-solo tenemos que cortar el cable y habrá un corto total-dijo Jeanne

-bien-dijo Yoh mientras sacaba una tijera especial para cortar el cable

-creen que los demás ya hayan llegado a las salidas-dijo Anna

-es lo más probable-dijo Jeanne

-listas-pregunto Yoh y ambas asintieron por lo que el corto el cable

**Oooo**

Mientras tanto en la parte sur del edificio

-vamos por aquí rápido-dijo Lyserg

-hemos evadido a esos payasos-dijo Horo horo

-¿cuánto falta para llegar a la salida?-pregunto Manta

-no mucho, deberíamos estar cerca-dijo Lyserg

-los encontramos-grito un hombre

-ahora no escapara-dijo otro

En ese momento se apagaron las luces

**Ooooo**

-creí que darían mas pelea-dijo Hao después de que derrotaron a un grupo

-deja de fanfarronear, hay que darnos prisa-dijo Mary

-estamos cerca de la entrada-dijo Len

-hay tres hombres al frente, uno es shaman y los otros dos no

-déjenmelo a mi-dijo Hao

-no hay tiempo-dijo Mary- están por cumplirse el tiempo que Yoh dijo que tardarían

Mary no se equivoco ya que todo el lugar se quedo a oscuras.

**Oooo**

-Deseen prisa-dijo Jeanne- tendremos que saltar por la ventana para cortar tiempo y distancia

-será divertido-dijo Yoh

Anna no dijo nada al ver como ambos rompían uno de los vidrios como si fuera una hoja de papel. Después de romperlo Jeanne salto, no sin antes romper una parte de su vestido ya que tenía una licra debajo.

-es tu turno-dijo Yoh-no te preocupes ya me encargare de la caída

Anna no muy segura salto seguida de Yoh, el cual con ayuda de Jeanne amortiguaron la caída.

-hace mucho que no hacía nada parecido-dijo Jeanne mientras se estiraba

-es la última vez que lo haces-aparecieron Yui, Farril y Niurca con sus posesiones de objetos

-tú crees, Shamash-lo llamo el cual a pareció al instante

-no dejaremos que salgan de este lugar-dijo Niurca intentando que su voz no se quiebre

-bienvenidos a la realidad-dijo Yoh- ordenes son ordenes, Amidamaru

Yoh y Jeanne estaban listos para el combate al igual que sus adversarios

-están seguros de esto-les dijo Yoh- pelear contra la futura líder de los soldados X y contra un ex miembro de la organización cuyo Furyuko fue alterado.

-nuestro antiguos compañeros-dijo Yui bajando su posesión de objetos- no te haremos pasar por esto de nuevo.

-no, se preocupen esto no es su culpa-dijo Yoh antes de que los tres cayeran inconscientes

-sigues pensando en eso-dijo Jeanne con algo de tristeza y arrepentimiento

-no se puede olvidar algo así, buen ataque por cierto has mejorado mucho

-bueno, solo lo necesario-lo abrazo- de verdad Yoh lo siento, jamás de vi hacer eso-

Yoh le devolvió el abrazo- no te preocupes, al final solo fuimos piensas de su rompecabezas, supe lo de tu hermana hace dos días, perdóname por no haberte creído.

Anna que estaba al margen de la conversación, se sentía muy incómoda al ver a los dos tan juntos así que decidió llamar su atención- ejem, chicos tenemos que irnos antes de que nos encuentren

-tienes razón vamos-dijo Jeanne separándose

-pero a dónde iremos-dijo Yoh

-es obvio que a la pensión de seguro todos irán ahí-dijo Anna

-bien, démonos prisa

o-o-o-o-o

aquí otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado

cualquier sugerencia, queja o comentario, por favor déjenlo

Gracias por haber leído este fic


	12. Chapter 12

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

perdón por las faltas ortográficas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**El rio de Izumo**

Posada de Funbari a las 0:01 horas.

Todos habían llegado para su suerte a salvo, con algunas heridas leves.

-¿alguien se quedo?-pregunto Lyserg

-no estamos completos-dijo Mary

-qué bueno que todos están a salvo-dijo Tamao

-¿ya tienen todo listo?-dijo Jeanne- tenemos que irnos lo antes posible

-concuerdo con Jeanne, démonos prisa mientras más rápido dejemos este lugar mejor-dijo Yoh mientras salían de la pensión

-ya tenemos todo listo-dijo Mary que cerraba la puerta con llave- el problema es a donde

-es obvio que tenemos que ir a Izumo o Aomori, son las únicas ciudades que están fuera del control de la agencia-dijo Jeanne

\- pues en marcha, es un largo camino ya que no podremos tomar el tren-dijo Yoh

-¿cómo que no podremos usar el tren?, deben seguir ocupados con el corte electrico y dudo que se organicen tan rápido-dijo Len

-es simple, mientras se organizan prohibirán la salida de trenes, buses o cualquier medio de transporte. Tambien es mejor deshacernos de estos-dijo Mary tirando su celular- lo mas probable es que los rastreen

Todos tiraron o destruyeron sus celulares, algunos con algo de lastima.

-andando- dijo Jeanne- será un largo viaje

Oooo

Después de tres días de caminata pudieron llegar a Izumo. Todos estaban agotados y hambrientos, por lo que se detuvieron cerca de un riachuelo que estaba cercano a los limites de la ciudad, antes de continuar con su camino.

-nunca creí que tardaríamos tanto-dijo Horo horo acostado en el piso

-ya no falta mucho, Izumo está a unos 10 minutos de este punto-dijo Mary

-y otros 20 minutos hasta llegar a la casa-dijo Hao

-un descanso no está demás- dijo Jeanne

\- cuando lleguemos tendremos mucho que explicarle a la señora Kino-dijo Anna

-no es momento de pensar en eso-dijo Yoh que se había metido al rio- es mejor aprovechar este momento de tranquilidad-saco un pez del agua, el cual se sacudía rápidamente- que les parece si comemos antes de seguir

-comida-dijo Horo entrando tambien en el rio e intentando atrapar los peces

Tamao y Mary prendieron una fogata para poder cocinar los peces que los chicos sacaban del agua.

-aquí va otro-dijo Len logrando atraparlo

Anna, Jeanne y Pirika estaban cerca de la orilla cogiendo los peces que los chicos atrapaban. Mientras Tamao mantenía prendido el fuego.

-pronto llegaremos-dijo Mary acercándose a donde estaban

-no te angusties todo saldrá bien-dijo Jeanne- Yoh siempre decía eso, no es así. Habrá que creen que es posible

Sin embargo todas fijaron su vista en los chicos. Más precisamente en Hao, Len y Yoh que estaban hecho un circulo entre los tres y murmuraban cosas.

-sucedió algo-dijo Tamao acercándose a la orilla

-chicos ¿qué hacen?- se acerco Horo horo junto con Lyserg

Hao les murmuro algo al oído y ellos sonrieron

-¿listos?-dijo Yoh

Los cuatro asintieron.

-ahora que les pasa-dijo Pirika

Ninguna respondió ya que terminaron empapadas de pies a cabeza, ya que los chicos las metieron de golpe al agua, sin dejar que protestaran o se soltaran. Cada uno cogió a una de las chicas para evitar problemas: Hao a Mary, Len a Pirika, Horo a Tamao, Lyserg a Jeanne, y por ultimo Yoh a Anna.

-jajaja-se empezaron a reír los cinco al ver a las chicas totalmente empapadas

-esta nos las pagan-murmuro Mary escurriendo su cabello

-el agua esta helada-titirito Tamao

-sienta bien, después de todo necesitábamos refrescarnos-dijo Jeanne como si nada

-el problema es que no tenemos otra ropa que ponernos-dijo Pirika

-podrían dejar de reírse-dijo Anna viendo como ninguno se había callado.

-vale, ya nos callamos-dijo Hao parando de reir

-fue muy divertido-dijo Horo horo alzando los brazos

-lo sentimos-dijo Lyserg apenado

-aunque ustedes no se reusaron-dijo Len

-como querían que nos reusáramos, si nos cogieron de la cintura y los brazos, y de una sola nos metieron en el agua-dijo Mary molesta

-esto no se va a quedar así, por lo menos deberían disculparse uno por uno-dijo Anna no de mejor ánimo

-achu-tocio Tamao intentando salir del rio con toda su ropa mojada

Cada uno tuvo que disculparse con la chica que metió en el agua

-perdón Tamao no era mi intención hacer que te resfriaras-se disculpo Horo horo una vez ambos salieron del agua

-no se preocupe joven-dijo mientras intentaba escurrir su ropa sin quitársela

-déjame ayudarte-Horo horo controlo el agua que había en su ropa haciendo que se secara

-disculpe señorita Jeanne-dijo Lyserg muy arrepentido

-no te preocupes, después de todo era un juego no me voy a enojar por algo así-dijo mientras animaba el fuego

-si lo que esperas es una disculpa no lo hare-dijo Len ambos estaban en la orilla del rio.

-no espero que el gran Len Tao pida disculpas, pero al menos muéstrate un poco arrepentido-dijo Pirika viéndolo a los ojos

-prefiero disculparme en ese caso, lo siento-dijo evitando la mirada de la chica

-jaja, ves no es tan difícil

-antes de que me golpees por lo que hice, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-dijo Hao- ya sabía que te enojarías, pero al menos hice que dejaras de preocuparte

-supongo que es una disculpa-dijo Mary mientras Hao evaporaba el agua de su ropa-sigues siendo tan infantil-lo beso en una mejilla- nunca cambies

-estoy esperando tus disculpas-dijo Anna a diferencia de los demás ellos seguían en el agua

-estás segura-dijo Yoh

-claro, que sí. Además que quiero una explicación

-en realidad se la veía muy agotadas, y no han tomado un baño hace días, así que aprovechamos que el día es soleado para meterlas en el rio

-así que fue tu idea

-claro, después de todo solo fue una escusa

-¿una escusa?-pregunto sin entenderlo por completo

-ellos parecen tener problemas con las personas que aman, así que necesitan un empujón para que hablen

-porque los ayudas, apenas los conoces-dijo con un poco de decepción

-ser víctima del amor es muy doloroso si nunca puedes decirlo, pero ellos aun sabiendo que es lo que sienten no son capaces de decirlo, es algo que tenemos en común

Anna no dijo nada solo se quedo en silencio

-no te parece que al menos en esto podamos elegir

-pero siempre escogemos a la persona equivocada-le dijo algo tajante e intento irse pero él la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano

-Perdón, Anna ya no puedo evitarlo más-le dijo mientras jalaba de su brazo acercándola a él- pero a pesar de mi amnesia, y de la situación en la que nos volvimos a ver, siempre he tenido un sentimiento extraño hacia a ti-sus miradas se conectaron- ya no tengo dudas, Anna tu me gustas mucho, te quiero y ya no aguanto estar lejos de ti

-Yoh-Anna tenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible- yo….

-pero si tu no sientes lo mismo, no te obligare a corresponderme-soltó de sus brazos- solo quería que lo supieras

-yo no sé qué decir-lo tomo de su mano-Yoh, nunca he sido buena con las palabras. Pero este no es momento de cobardías… tu tambien me gustas y me gustaría estar a tu lado para siempre

El rostro de Anna adquirió un ligero tono carmesí. Mientras Yoh acariciaba sus mejillas.

-que romántico- como siempre alguien debe arruinar el momento

Ambos regresaron a ver a sus acompañantes los cuales les veían con una cara picara

-jejeje- reían Hao y Horo horo

-creo que no es momento para eso –dijo Mary con ambos brazos cruzados

-déjalos, así es el amor juvenil-dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ustedes-murmuro Anna muy sonrojada y con un puño en alto-¡como se atreven!

Anna empezó a perseguir a Hao y Horo horo mientras los demás solo observaban divertidos la escena

Yoh sonrió al ver como todos se divertían- jiji se ven muy animados

-Amo Yoh no creen que están tomando las cosas con mucha calma-apareció a su lado Amidamaru

-esa es su forma de ver las cosas-suspiro- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, hace mucho que no utilizaba esa frase

-Amo Yoh

-no te angusties Amida ya verás que todo se resolverá.

-está usted seguro, ellos no parecen del tipo que pelea

-sabes que aunque tenga que hacerlo solo le pondré fin.

-lo se Amo sin embargo, cree poder con todos

-por el momento no, por eso necesito la ayuda de alguien. ¿Podrías llevar un mensaje por mi?

**o-o-o-o**

Gracias leyeron mi fic


	13. Chapter 13

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

**En Izumo...**

Después de que las cosas se calmaran un poco (Hao y Horo horo inconscientes) volvieron a emprender su camino. En media hora ya estaban en la entrada de la mansión Asakura. Donde los esperaba la jefa de la familia.

-vaya, no creí que volverían tan pronto-dijo Kino acomodándose sus gafas oscuras mientras ingresaban en la mansión

-bueno digamos que tuvimos un contratiempo-dijo Yoh rascandose la cabeza

-y como veo han traído compañía- regreso a ver a los amigos de sus nietos

-queríamos saber si podíamos quedarnos aquí unos días- pidió Mary mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la gran casa

Kino suspiro- ¿que fue lo que paso? para que hayan venido hasta Izumo debio ser grave-les vio acusadoramente

-...digamos que alguien se le ocurrió dejar la agencia de una manera no muy pacifica-dijo Jeanne viendo a Yoh

-y a alguien se le ocurrió ir en contra del líder de los soldados X-dijo Yoh regresandole la mirada desafiante

\- a parte ayudamos a escapar a los objetivos de la trampa- razono Mary

-así que ahora somos enemigos de la agencia-dijo Lyserg que estaba en medio de Yoh y Jeanne

-esto fue tu culpa-dijo Jeanne

-¿mi culpa? yo no fui quien drogo a Marco-dijo Yoh

-solo fue un sedante leve, de otro forma no habría podido escapar de el- se cruso de brazos

-Basta-los interrumpió Kino- así que...dejaron la agencia-dirigió su rostro a Yoh Jeanne y Mary quienes asintieron

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron al salón principal

-esperen aquí-ordeno Kino- ustedes tres venga, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ustedes.

Los cuatro salieron del salón dejando a los demás un poco confundidos.

-¡esa señora es tu abuela? -pregunto Horo horo a Hao

-así es- suspiro este

-la señora Kino esta a la cabeza de la familia Asakura junto con el señor Yomei, es muy amable al habernos recibido-dijo Anna

-eso es amabilidad-dijo Len con ironia

-Anna tiene razón, esta muy generosa.. de otra manera nos abría sacado de la mansión en cuanto pusiéramos un pie en ella-dijo Hao

-pero no es también su casa-pregunto Tamao

-en realidad nosotros no tenemos derecho a pisar esta casa por un incidente que cometimos, por eso vivimos en Funbari- recordo con desgano

-solo se nos permite venir cuando hay celebraciones o una reunión de la familia, eso hasta que Hao contraiga matrimonio con Mary y tomo su pues como sucesor de la familia-dijo Anna- aunque ahora que también esta Yoh... pero dudo mucho que el quiera ser el sucesor

-así que no pueden volver, salvo que sea por un motivo especial-sintetizo Lyserg

-entonces, si Hao y Mary se casan ya no tendríamos que pedir en permiso de su abuela-dijo Horo horo

-no pienso hacer eso-dijo Hao sabiendo a donde iba la conversacion

-dudo que esa sea la solución-dijo Len ignorando a Hao

-oigan aquí importa mi opinión-

-a demás de que todavía son menores de edad-dijo Lyserg

-oigan-hacia señas para que le pusieran atención

-una boda se demoraría mucho en preparar-dijo Tamao

-alguien pongame atención

-y no tenemos dinero para hacerla-dijo Anna

-Hey

-a demás de que no podemos salir de esta ciudad, eso dificultaría el poder dinero prestado y conseguir alguien del registro civil-dijo Pirika

-alguien le importa mi opinión- se empezaba a desesperar Hao

-así que por esos motivos no podemos hacer que Mary y Hao se casen-dijo Len

-alguien note mi existencia-se dio por vencido

-perdón Hao ¿dijiste algo?- pregunto Horo horo

Todo regresaron a ver a Hao que estaba en un rincón de la habitacion

-aquí también importa mi opinión y la de Mary no les parece-les exclamo algo enfadado- a demás de que Yoh y tu también podrían casarse si vemos todo desde otra perspectiva-señalo a Anna

-nosotros ya no estamos comprometidos-retiro su mano

-pero si estaban muy acaramelados en el río-sonrió maliciosamente

oooooo

En otra habitacion de la mansión Asakura

-déjeme ver si entendí, los tres están dispuestos a combatir a la agencia...para que los deje en paz- resumió su conversación Kino mientras bebía un poco de su té

-en resumen si, es por eso que dejamos la agencia y te pedimos refugio solo por unos días-dijo Yoh

-no tengo opción, ¿cierto?-sonrió, algo muy raro para los jovenes- después de todo yo fui quien te metió en ese lugar, al igual que a Mary-los miro de reojo- Jeanne se lo de tu hermana, siempre y cuando tus intenciones sean pensando en ella no tendré problema en que se queden

Los tres intercambiaron miradas.

-¿que hay de los demás?-pregunto Mary

-...ellos también pueden quedarse

-en ese caso nos retiramos-dijo Jeanne- muchas gracias por su hospitalidad-los tres se levantaron

-tienes algo mas que decirme no es así Yoh- se quedo viendo a su nieto

-adelántense yo las alcanzo después-les pidió

oooooo

-eso te pasa por estar diciendo tonterías-dijo Anna con su puño echando humo

-Anna por favor no mates a mi prometido-le pidió Mary

-se lo merece por estar diciendo tonterías-se cruzo de brazos

\- por cierto Mary que piensas de casarte con Hao hoy-pregunto Pirika

\- p-p-por q-u-e que preguntas e-e-e-eso- tartamudeo Mary totalmente roja

Jeanne que estaba en la puerta golpeo una de sus manos hecha puño en su otra palma- ellos creen que si se casan podríamos quedarnos aquí sin problemas

-pues...no hace falta hacer eso la señora Kino nos dejara estar aquí unos días-dijo Mary recuperándose

-en serio-dijo Horo horo sosteniendo sus manos y ella asintió- que bien

-entonces no habrá boda-suspiro Tamao triste

-si... es una lastima, ya teníamos los planes hecho-suspiro Pirika

-sera para la próxima-dijo Jeanne

-por cierto Anna la señora Kino quería hablar contigo, te esta esperando en la sala para reuniones- dijo Mary

-ire de inmediato-dijo esta - asegúrate de que no destruyan nada

-cuenta conmigo-sonrio- venga les mostrare el lugar

oooooo

-puedo pasar-pregunto Anna

-adelante- abrió la puerta

-Mary me dijo que me mando a llamar, puedo saber el motivo -pregunto con duda

-así es, siéntate -dijo Kino señalando un lugar junto a Yoh- de hecho esto es un tanto delicado- le sirvio una taza de te y se la paso- Yoh y yo estuvimos hablando y hemos llegado a un conclusión que espero no te desagrade- Kino viendo a ambos jóvenes- se restablecerá su compromiso compromiso.

**o-o-o-o-o**

gracias a los que leen y dejaron review en mi fic.


	14. Chapter 14

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**¿Compromiso?**

-se restablecerá su compromiso

La mente de la rubia esta en blanco, intentaba analizar lo que le acaban de decir. ¿era en serio? la iban a comprometer de nuevo con Yoh... esta feliz eso si duda, pero se sentía extraña su corazón se oprimió levemente. No, no lloraría jamás ella era fuerte y no tenia porque llorar por algo que estaba esperando con ansias. De hecho confirmo eso de que " vi mi vida pasara frente a mis ojos". Pero un pensamiento opaco su felicidad... algo un tanto obvio ¿que pasaría a hora? y si las cosas no funcionaban, o no podían ser felices; la situación en la que estaban no era muy favorable sobretodo para el. Y si antes de casar las casas empeoraban aun mas o peor aun él moría, era muy probable.

-me estas escuchando Anna-la saco de sus pensamientos Kino

-eh- se aclaro un poco la garganta- claro sensei

-bien, entonces su boda debería de efectuarse lo antes posible, antes de que todo se complique más- bebió el contenido de su taza- iniciaremos los preparativos y tendremos todo listo antes de que vuelvas, avisen a Mary y Hao para hacer todo en una sola ceremonia

-claro abuela- respondió Yoh

-¿volver?- interrogo a ambos Anna

-si.. Yoh tiene algo que hacer en Aomori, primero debe arreglar su situación con la agencia antes de cualquier celebración. Para eso necesitara ayuda de alguien que se encuentra ahí- dijo Kino

-yo voy contigo- dijo decidida

-claro que no- dijo la anciana

-en muy peligroso Anna, a demás que es algo que solo Jeanne y yo podemos hacer- dijo el castaño

-entonces iras con ella- pregunto con ciertos celos

\- basta Anna- le corto Kino- no iras porque esto es algo que deben solucionar ambos. Tu podrías malinterpretar las cosas si vas exactamente como lo estas haciendo ahora.

-pero sensei con mis poderes puedo serles de ayuda

-si convences a Jeanne y a Yoh de llevarte puedes ir. Pueden retirase

Ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar haciendo una reverencia.

\- vamos los demás deben de estar esperándonos para comer- dijo Yoh avanzando por los pasillos

-espera, ¿Por qué vas a ir a Aomori con Jeanne?

Suspiro- por lo que dijo la abuela necesito ayuda si quiero arreglar las cosas con la agencia y en Aomori esta una vieja conocida por así decirlo

\- ¿para que tiene que ir Jeanne?

\- tiene que arreglar las cosas con ella si queremos su ayuda

\- eso explico todo excepto ¿Por qué no puedo ir? podría ayudarlos, además ahora soy tu prometida y tengo que ayudarte en todo lo que este a mi alcance

-bueno- paro un momento- la persona que vamos a ver es una vieja amiga y pues pueden pasar cosas que podrías malinterpretar, a demás que ella no suele reaccionar muy amistosamente con extraños. y si tu reaccionas mal lo mas seguro es que ambas peleen y no conseguiríamos su ayuda.

-me estas diciendo celosa- le mando una mirada asesina

Yoh se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde ya que Anna lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-claro que no Anna

-así- le miro a los ojos

-solo que es muy peligroso recuerda que una vez salgamos de Izumo ellos intentaran encontrarnos no precisamente para "conversar", y lo mas probable es que Mary y Lyserg quieren también venir y si llevamos uno sabes que el resto también vendrán y eso dificultaría el que pasáramos inadvertidos en todo el viaje

Anna no dijo nada y siguió con el camino hasta el comedor. Yoh suspiro un tanto melancólico y la siguió.

oooo

mientras tanto en el comedor principal las cosas iban a ponerse feas...

-y si que se creen lo suficientemente fuertes como para elegir la cena- dijo Mary parada a un lado del comedor con una de las mesas y varios cojines hechos un fuerte junto a Lyserg, Len, Pirika

-ja ustedes jamas lograran vencer a nuestras fuerzas- dijo Horo horo con el mismo "fuerte"

-jamas nos vencerán- dijeron Hao, Jeanne,

-jóvenes no peleen- intentaba pararlos inútilmente Tamao

-si ellos se rinden...como pueden querer comer comida china- dijo indignado Horo horo

-tienes que dejar de ser de mente tan cerrada hermano- dijo Pirika

-no es mente cerrada pero ya cansa comer todo los días lo mismo- dijo Hao

-pero si es la segunda vez en esta semana que la vamos a comer- dijo Mary

-a demás de que es muy deliciosa, no se porque dicen que les desagrada si siempre se la terminan u-u- dijo Jeanne

-eso es solo porque.. -.- tenemos hambre - dijo Horo horo

en ese momento entraron Anna y Yoh ganándose la atención de los chicos. La primera recorrió con la vista todo la sala y suspiro- ¿otra vez peleando por que comida va haber en la cena? -todos asintieron- QUE ESTÁN LOCOS TODOS LOS DÍAS ES LO MISMO CON USTEDES

-pe..pero Anna

-nada de peros... porque simplemente no preparan la mitad de la comida que sea China y la otra mitad Japonesa y listo

Todos se miraron- si lo pones así... aceptamos

Tamao se marcho a la cocina a preparar la comida junto con Pirika.

-Yoh acordaron algo con tu abuela- pregunto Jeanne mientra arreglaban todo

-eh..mm a si- se rasco la cabeza- nos dijo que Mary y Hao se casaran en un mes junto conmigo y Anna

-ya veo- respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-QUE!-gritaron Mary y Hao

-DEJEN DE ESTAR ARMANDO ESCÁNDALOS- grito Kino desde otra habitación

-no deberían hacer enojar a la señora Kino- los reprendió Anna

-explíquenos como es eso que nos casaremos en un mes

\- o sera en un mes.. tal vez en dos o tres días a lo mucho todo depende de la situación- dijo Yoh

-eso es peor- dijo Mary- a demás ni siquiera somos mayores de edad

-que con eso?- pregunto

-estas loco no podemos casarnos hasta tener esa edad

-la abuela se dará formas

-pero..

-ya basta- dijo Anna algo fastidiada- están comprometidos ambos sabían que se casarían tarde o temprano

-tiene razón- suspiro resignada

-felicidades a los cuatro- dijo Jeanne

-vaya quien diría que Hao acentaria cabeza antes que nosotros- se burlo Len

-oye esto es con mi consentimiento- dijo este

-a poco no te quieres casar con Mary y tener una maravillosa luna de miel- dijo Horo horo

-esas son puras tonterías-dijo Hao

-je sabemos bien que te gusta Mary- lo molesto Horo

-ejem saben que estoy aquí- dijo Mary

-oigan, donde están Yoh y Jeanne-pregunto Lyserg

-estaban aquí hace un momento- dijo Anna

-tal vez se dio cuenta que se casara con una de las peores personas del mundo y decidió huir-dijo Horo seguidamente fue golpeado en la cara

-el no es un cobarde como tu- dijo Anna enfadada

-pero donde se meterían- dijo Mary

ooooo

-genial te vas a casar- dijo Jeanne con burla

-no es gracioso- le respondió con algo de enfado

-estas seguro de esto, dijo es normal que te hayas enamorado de Anna ya que es muy linda pero casarte con ella en la situación en la que estamos no me parece que sea la mejor opción

-ya lose pero... no se como explicarlo pero tengo la necesidad de estar con ella y que tal si esta es la ultima vez que estamos juntos en esta vida

-entiendo a que te refieres... pero un compromiso de esa magnitud en nuestra situación es..ridículo

-je interesantes palabras

-bueno cambiando de tema, si te vas a casar en tres días no tenemos tiempo que perder. tenemos que ir por ella cuanto antes

-partiremos esta noche sin que ninguno se entere

-sera divertido volver a verla... porque los demás no pueden ir ya se que nos retrasarían pero Lyserg y Mary ya han estado en situaciones así antes y tu prometida es muy fuerte podrían acompañarnos

-seria un riesgo

-pero podríamos con el... o tal vez podría venir Hao es el mas fuerte del grupo

-no me preocupa sus fuerzas ellos pueden defenderse, pero si vamos donde ella sabes que odia a los extraños y de paso no actúa como cualquier persona sus cambios drásticos de humor podrían ser malentendidos por ello y terminaría atacándola

-tienes razón- regreso a ver a la luna- no tienes a Amidamaru contigo cierto

-que perceptiva

-con mas razón necesitaremos su ayuda

-los llevaremos pero solo a dos decide tu a quienes serán

-dalo por hecho

**o-o-o-o-o**

Gracias por leer mi fic


	15. Chapter 15

los presonajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Una nueva aliada**

daban al rededor de las 11 de la noche en Japón. todo estaba oscuro y el silencio gobernaba las calles. La mejor hora para salir, de hecho no pero si para un grupo de cuatro personas que caminaban por las afueras de la ciudad de Izumo algo cautelosos pero sobretodo atentos.

-que hermosa luna- comento Jeanne algo incomoda por el silencio en el que se mantenían

-luna creciente...la mejor luna para renovar las cosas- susurro Yoh algo melancólico

-por cierto a donde nos dirigimos-pregunto Lyserg con curiosidad

-a Aomori. no tardaremos mucho ya que conocemos varios atajos

Sonrió mientras veía a todos sus acompañantes: Jeanne era lista pero siempre le encantaba molestarle ya se había a costumbrado..tal y como en los viejos tiempos, Lyserg estaba seguro que el no los traicionaría confía en el ya que su amiga lo hacia, y por ultimo su prometida Anna siempre estuvo rodeado de todo tipo de personas pero con ella no sabia muy bien como actuar, sabia que tarde o temprano estarían en una situación que pondría en riesgo sus vidas pero no le importaba hasta ese día no quería perderlos después de todo al fin volvía a recordar que significaba tener una familia, una familia que te cuida.

oooooo

la ciudad de Aomori, se encuentra en el norte de la región Tōhoku al norte de Honshu. su nombre significa bosque azul. en este lugar queda el monte Ozore un lugar que conecta este mundo con el infierno en el cual las almas débiles nunca encontraran refugio ya que serán absorbidas por el infierno. Extrañamente ha pasado por una época de invierno bastante extensa por los últimos años asiendo el lugar prácticamente un desierto y muy difícil de poblar aunque para aquello que no tienen opción siguen llamándole "hogar".

\- es por aquí- los guiaba Yoh

-estas seguro- pregunto Jeanne- es mejor esperar a que pase la tormenta

-podría tardar demasiado y no contamos con mucho tiempo

los cuatro solo tenían un abrigo para el frío ya que no se esperaban que el clima empeoraría tan pronto

-creo que deberíamos detenernos por un momento- dijo Lyserg

\- lo mas aconsejable en casos como estos es el de encontrar refugio y mantener el calor corporal estable de lo contraria terminaríamos todos con hipotermia- Anna dio sus puntos lógicos mientras seguían con su camino.

-de acuerdo busquemos algo donde refugiarnos

\- debe haber una cueva por aquí cerca-dijo Jeanne

-Morphin- lo llamo Lyserg para que fuera a investigar pero en cuando apareció por extraño que pareciera se apego a su amo por el frió que sentía

-es inútil utilizar a los espíritus, estamos cerca del monte Osore eso dificulta nuestras posibilidades

-el frió de Aomori a aumentado tanto que ahora hasta los espíritus lo siente- dijo Anna- conozco esta zona un poco solía venir a entrenar aquí. Debe haber una especie de refugio por aquí

Dicho y hecho encontraron u n viejo refugio en donde prendieron la fogata y esperaron a que la tormenta pasara.

-este lugar es muy extraño- dijo Lyserg

-el monte Osore no es un lugar que pueda subestimarse-dijo Jeanne

-¿como sabias de este lugar?- pregunto Yoh a Anna

-ya lo dije...solía venir a entrenar aquí, este el punto máximo al que llegaba y por lo general siempre había una tormenta así que hice este refugio. Mas adelante esta un letrero de prohibido el paso junto con un cerco de alambre de púas, aun si pasa el letrero solo te toparas con un barranco

-¿un barranco?

-si.. supongo que es para mantener a los curiosos y humanos ordinarios fuera del Monte Osore.

-no lo creo, es mas para evitar tener "visitas inesperadas" al ser una zona tan irregular es fácil de proteger y de escapar en caso de que te embosquen-dijo Jeanne

-la persona que buscamos esta en una cueva cruzando el barranco-dijo Yoh- no sera problema rastrearla una vez hayamos cruzado el barranco

-solo habrá que esperar que acabe la tormenta

Pasaron varias horas hasta que la tormenta por fin ceso, sin embargo el lugar se veía peor a como cuando llegaron.

-démonos prisa antes de que empiece otra tormenta- dijo Jeanne mientras cruzaban el cerco

-están seguros de que hay un camino por aquí- dijo Lyserg mientras tiraba una roca para confirmar la profundidad del barranco-tiene alrededor de dos kilómetros de profundidad

-no te preocupes, recuerda que puedo controlar la tierra hacer un puente sera facial-dijo Yoh mientras se acercaba a la orilla

\- o podríamos saltar-dijo Jeanne- seria mas emocionante y caeríamos gusto en la entrada

-no parece seguro, si lo hacemos podríamos perder mas de lo que ganamos- dijo Anna

-si lo mejor sera mejor no arriesgarnos-dijo Yoh mientras invocaba a su espíritu el cual rápidamente a pilo las rocas cercanas creando un puente- en marcha

Empezaron a cruzar con cuidado de no resbalarse, al llegar a l final tuvieron que vagar unos cuantos metros hasta la entrada de la cueva. El lugar era muy traicionera por lo que a duras penas lograron su cometido.

-ustedes dos esperen aquí- dijo Jeanne señalando a Anna y Lyserg con el dedo

-porque- protestaron ambos

-aceptamos que vinieran pero nunca que también- entraron con nosotros a buscarla. ella...puede ser un poco descontrolada muchas veces

-y es casi seguro que el lugar este repleto de trampas por lo cual es mejor que se queden aquí por si las cosas no salen como esperamos- dijo Yoh

-pero... no creen que necesitaran ayuda, si el lugar es peligroso lo mejor sera que los acompañemos-dijo Lyserg

Yoh y Jeanne intercambiaron miradas no muy convencidos- deben prometernos que pase lo que pase no interferir cuando hablemos con ella- dijo el primero

-prometido- aseguraron los dos

Entraron en la cueva que estaba completamente oscura. el ruido de sus pasos poco a poco se espumo, dejándolos en completo silencio. Ninguno se inquieto y continuaron un largo rato hasta que pudieron ver un pequeño rayo de luz. al llegar a el quedaron segados por unos segundos hasta que se acostumbrasen nuevamente sus ojos, al momento que lo hicieron miles de dagas fueron lanzadas en su dirección las esquivaron con facilidad saltando pero en el momento en el que volvieron a pisar el suelo este se abrió. Lyserg lanzo su péndulo sujetándose apenas de un borde, Anna logro amarrar su rosario al otro extremo, Yoh y Jeanne saltaron a tiempo y llegaron al borde contrario del que se encontraban

-siguen creyendo que esto es fácil-sonrió Jeanne mientras ayudaban a que se incorporaban- al parecer no a cambiado nada en todo este tiempo

continuaron con su camino el cual tenia pruebas de todo tipo ya sean mentales, de resistencia o de control espiritual. Llegaron algo cansados al final de todo el camino. El interior de la cueva era como un pequeño paraíso, estaba bien iluminado con una luz algo cálida que no sabían como llegaba hasta ahí, la vegetación era variada y muy bien cuidada, había varios pilares de piedra repartidos por todo el lugar de manera aleatoria, también se podía sentir la presencia de varios espíritus en todo el lugar.

-no se despisten, puede haber trampas en este lugar-dijo Yoh mientra se adentraban en él.

El lugar tenia un ambiente muy acogedor, que hacia a cualquiera perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio y solo concentrarse en disfrutar de la esencia propia del lugar. el suave susurro de la naturaleza era todo lo que se escucha ..

-al parecer no esta-suspiro Jeanne sentándose en el césped-.. demonios tanto problema para llegar hasta aqui para no encontrarla es deprimente

-creen que se haya ido- pregunto Anna

-no lo creo, esta aquí estoy seguro-dijo Yoh- le gusta desaparecer con el entorno y como ha estado viviendo en este lugar mas de 5 años debe conocerlo muy bien.

-mmmmm tal vez salio un momento- supuso Lyserg

Ninguno dijo nada porque escucharon un estruendo y de un momento a otro estaban atados- INTRUSOS

Una chica pelo negro y piel clara salio de entre las sombras estaba armada con dos espadas curvas, llevaba una cinturon en el cual tenia una pisto, una linterna, repuestos entre otras cosas.

-vaya manera de recivimiento, ahora entiendo porque no recibes muchas visitas-sonrio Jeanne mientras colgaba gracias a una de las dichosas trampas

-Jeanne y Yoh que sorpresa-deciso con un movimiento de su mano las cadenas que aprisionaban a ambos

-Rista no has cambiado nada

La chica se abalanzo sobre Jeanne provocando que perdieran el equilibrio- me da mucho gusto volver a verte

-..yo -Jeanne sabia que todavía tenia que disculparse con ella

-no tienes que decir nada-sonrió mientras se paraba- Yoh me lo contó todo en la carta que envió- extendió su mano para ayudar a que se levantar-aunque ahora que lo pienso- se voltio a donde el susodicho-¡COMO SE TE PUDO OCURRIR LA GRANDIOSA IDEA DE RENUNCIAR A LA AGENCIA DE UNA MANERA TAN POCO CIVILIZADA!-grito acercándose peligrosamente a Yoh.

-tranquila te lo explicare todo, pero primero podrías liberarlos-señalo a Anna y Lyserg que seguían inmovilizados

Rista tenia cara de pocos amigos y no muy convencida los libero- bien, ahora me debes una explicacion. Y espero que sea lo suficientemente buena como para hacer algo al respecto.

-Ristas cálmate-dijo Jeanne- hay que hablar de esto en privado-regreso a ver sus acompañantes- Anna, Lyserg esperen aqui, nosotros tres tenemos cosas que aclarar entre amigos.

-bien, espero que su explicacion sea buena-dijo Rista una vez llegaron a un pequeño lago que habia en la cueva.

-de hecho si, pero mejor que Yoh sea el que te lo explique

-en relidad es muy simple, desde hace tiempo que hemos querido dejar la organizacion hora vimos una buena oportunida y la cogimos es asi de simple, solo debemos que borrar cualquier dato nuestro que tenga la organizacion y seremos "libres" de hacer lo que queramos

-si lo planteas asi suena bastante simple-dijo Rista- pero aun asi no creo que sea todo ¿no es asi?... espero que despues me expliquen con detalles la situacion. Por el momento necesito saber si cuentan con alguna especie de aliado,s por que ya deben saber que intentar entrar solo los tres seria una mision suicida

-por el moento se dira que no del todo- medito Jeanne- tenemos conocidos pero no estoy segura si queran ayudarnos..

-por el momento solo seriamos cinco incluyendote, si los demas deciden ayudarnos contariamos con un grupo de 11 personas.. aun asi creo que lograriamos hacerlo- dijo Yoh

-entrar con doce personas- murmuro Rista- en el peor de los casos saben que ello podrian morir estan seguro de quere involucrarlos

-esa es su decision, no vamos a obligarlos a nada

-no te preocupes, son sus amigos ¿no? de otra manera no los tomarian en cuenta

-enconces nos ayudaras-pregunto Jeanne

-claro, bien vamos a conocerlos. Asi que vovlamos a Izumo

Los tres volvieron donde los esperaban Anna y Lyserg. Ristas los guio por varios atajos para llegar pronto a Izumo. en todo el trayecto, no intercambiaron palabra salvo de un que otro comentario sobre por donde debian que ir.

Llegaron a Izumo sin inconvenientes, cuando se ponia el sol.

-bienvenidos- los recibio Tamao- si tienen hambre la cena estara lista en 10 minutos, los demas estan en la sala

-gracias Tamao- dijo Anna

Ristas no dejaba de recorer con su mirada todo el lugar, con cierto asombro. los cinco se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban todos: conversando, discutiendo, peleando. en cuanto entraron todos los dirigieronsus miradas asi ellos

-vaya, al fin volvieron- dijo Hao

-si, el viaje fue muy rapido-dijo Yoh- les presento a Ristas, es una vieja amiga

-mucho gusto mi nombre es...

-Hao Asakura, espiritu elemental del fuego, prometido de Mary desde que eran niños- dijo Ristas mientras lo miraba- Len Tao, dos espiritus,espiritu del rayo y un antiguo guerro chino llamdo Bason. Horouken Usui, espiritus Koloro y el espirituo del Usui, sin espiritus pero con una peculiar forma de deducion y puedes ver espiritus y cosas sobre Diathel, espiritu Morphin antiguo soldado X. Anna Kyoyamada, espiritus acompañantes Senki y Gokin, objeto de posesion el rosario de los 1080. Tamao Tamamura, espiritus acompañantes Konchi y Ponchi, ademas de ser una lectora de cartas- sonrio de lado- mucho gusto sera un placer poder convivir con ustedes

Todos tenian una cara de sorpresa ante la descripción que les dio.

-no crees que debiste se run poco mas sutil-dijo Jeanne- lo mejor es que primero te presentes tu

-ah, mi nombre es Ristas, no tengo espiritus acompañantes desde que tengo dies años, era una antigua examinadora y hacia trabajo tecnico o mas conocido como inteligencia, en otras palabras era encargada de las estrategias y conocia todos los lugares a donde iba mi equipo, entradas salidas cada cuarto escalares y forma de trampa... de esa manera era mas facil para ellos lograr su objetivo

-asi que tu tambien eres parte de la organizacion- dijo Hao

-claro que no, para dejarcelos facil mi padre era un gran terrorista

Todos la regresaron a ver con mucha sorpresa mientras ella solo sonreia

-bueno cambiando de tema-dijo Jeanne- que te parece si te mostramos el lugar

-no hace falta-dijo Ristas- necesito hablar contigo Yoh, a solas

-te parece si salimos al patio

-claro

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a los demas algo extrañdos y con un deje de curiosidad.

-parece que todo va por buen camino-dijo Jeanne

-¿que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Anna

-es algo simple de digerir, la unica persona capaz de convencer a Yoh de cualquier cosa es ella. Ahora que esta aqui las cosas se pondran interesantes

-Jeanne no deberias decir esas cososa-le reclamo Mary

-ellos lo sabran tarde o temprano, que mas da que sea ahora

-sabes muy bien que no tines ningun derecho de decirlo

-y tu si?-la miro desafiante- apenas y entiendes en el lio que estamos metidos. En cuanto pongamos un pie fuera de este lugar nos mataran y aun si logramos nuestro objetivo...no saldremos con vida de esta

-un momento, estas diciendo que sin importar lo que hagan...ustedes moriran-dijo Pirika

-si-dijo con desgane Mary- o al menos ellos si- regreso a ver a Jeanne

-si despues de todo van a morir ¿porque hacen esto?-pregunto Hao

-todos viven sus vidas sabiendo que al final moriran ¿o no?, la unica diferencia es que nosotros lo haremos antes-dijo Jeanne

-entonces porque Yoh hace todo esto, no tiene sentido-dijo Anna con el tono de voz algo alto y apretando los puños

-porque el quiere saber que ustedes lo olvidaran-sonrio de medio lado- quiere creer que por una vez en su vida tiene una familia real...alguien a quien proteger. Desde que tiene 10 años se entero de que tenia un hermano gemelo y eso lo cambio, ya no peleaba solo por seguir ordenes, sino por un motivo mas fuerte, el de querer conocerlos.

ooooo

-asi que es por eso-dijo Ristas

-creo que me involucre demaciado, un buen soldado no habria hecho algo asi-dijo Yoh mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de torpeza

-aun asi hay algo que no me queda muy claro- lo miro de reojo- sabes que no tendras mucho tiempo una vez que entres en el sistema

-protocolo de seguridad

-exacto, a lo mucho tendras 3 dias despues de eso-apreto sus puños

-no hay nada que pueda hacer, lo unico que quiero es a segurar su futuro. Ellos son mi familia despues de todo.

-una muy extraña si me permites opinar-sonrio un poco pero en su cara todabia se notaba su preocupacion

-aun si no los recuerdo en mni mente... mis sentimientos no cambian, quiero saber que al menos logre salvarlos a ellos

-estas seguro de esto, sabes que ya no habra marcha atras. Una vez que entremos...

-estoy preparado y Jeanne tambien, talvez este es nuestro destino, aunque no siempre he creido en el

-...tienes razon-susurro mientra contemplaban las estrella que habia habia esa noche

**o-o-o-o**

Gracias por leer mi fic


	16. Chapter 16

**los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen**

la cancion es "**Angel with a shotgun**" de el grupo **The Cab**

la narracion esta en letra normal

_las cosas que pasan en la mente estan en cursiva_

**_la cancion esta en negrilla y cursiva_**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**Batalla ¡Final? y Confesiones ¿Inutiles?**

Todos estaban sentados en el comedor en un silencio que en vez de reconfortar a los presentes, los incomodaba ya que se podia sentir la tension en el ambiente. Casi la mayor parte de la cena la pasaron asi, salvo, por uno que otro comentario para intentar calmar la tension, esto duro haste que Kino, Yomei y Keiko se retiraron ya que presentian que los jovenes que se encontraban en su casa necesitaban hablar sin que ello estuvieran ahi.

\- que linda noche no les parece- sijo Mary para romper el silencio

-la luna se puedo ver con mucha claridad, es hermosa-dijo Jeanne viendo hacia la ventana

-sin embargo no se podria a preciarlo si hubiera nubes, estamos de suerte-dijo Lyserg

-la suerte es algo pasajero, al igual que todo cuanto existe-dijo Rista tomo un poco de su té

-aun asi, no les parece que vale la pena perdurarlo y no tratarlo como algo sin importacia solo por que va a cabar...todo en la vida tiene un inicio y un final, aun asi se debe aprovechar el tiempo que hay entre ellos-dijo Anna con la mirada fija en su plato

-vivir una vida recordando todos los dias que tiene un final no es vivirla si no arrepentirte de haber tenido que vivirla- dijo Hao

-vale la pena si es para proteger a alguien, nada en esta vida es gratis-dijo Yoh

-pero no vale nada si no logras salvar lo que realmente importa, seria hechar la vida a la basura-dijo Len

-no siempre todo sale como se planea-dijo Jeanne

-..eso es tan ironico, estas diciendo que nada esta escrito y aun asi no buscan otra salida-dijo Anna

-no estoy diciendo nada de eso, solo que en la vida no hay otra salida...

-...que no sea la muerte, es la unica verdad que se puede considerar real-completo Rista

-la vida y la muerte no son cosas que se puedan tomar a la ligera y tampoco las deciciones que se toman en ellas- Anna las miraba algo desafiante

-cada quien es libre de elejir como vivir su vida

-y no siempre se puede pensar de una manera tan albitraria, hay quie tener en cuenta todo lo que puede pasar si lo haces-dijo Jeanne

-sin embargo nada esta escrito, asi que se puede cambiar las cosas aun si ya estan dichas-dijo Hao

-no estan facil

-claro que si, no todo depende de un si o un no hay mas opciones-dijo Anna mientrasparo llamando la atencion de todos los presentes

-puede que tengas razón...pero ¿realmente quieren conocerlas?- dijo Yoh- si no entienden una situacion no deberian opinar sobre ella.

-...si es para evitar un suicidio claro que se puede opinar, para evitar que se tome esa desicion- alzo un poco la voz

-quisas si supieran todo lo que esta pasando, pero no es asi. Ya tomamos una desicion y no vamos a cambiarla- Yoh la imito parandose de su puesto

-eso es ser egoista

-la egoista es otra. Al no querer entender que sin importa lo que hagamos no hay otro camino.

-muchachos-intenteba apasiguar el fuego Tamao

-crees que no hay otra salida un final alternatibo. Entonces para que nos necesitan si no podremos cambiar nada.

-basta-los paro Rista-deben deciles la verdad, que sea toda la verdad-miro a Jeanne y a Yoh quienes solo suspiraron

-de acuerdo, pero primero Yoh, Anna podian sentarse-ambos accedieron y volvieron a tomar sus puesto-es cierto que vamos a morir pero no es porque ellos nos mataran ni nada por el estilo es mas lo sabiamos desde hace mucho tiempo, es el riesgo que corres cuando dejas que exprerimenten en ti

-cuando eramos niños como ya saben nos enviaron a la organizacion, no importa el motivo, solo que lo hicieron. Al tecnicamente no tener familia ahi ya que la mayoria eran huerfanos o en mi caso nos dejaron ahi a cambio de que nos ayudaran, no podian reclamar nada de lo que nos hiceran, cuando entre me inyectaron un suero con el fin de aunmentar mis poderes shamatico en gran cantidad y poco tiempo, el experimento fue un exito al principio, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que seria un peligro ya que nadie podia controlar a los "sujetos de prueba" asi que nos inyectaron una especie de s_istema de seguridad_ que en caso de que nos revelaramos se activaria matandonos desde adentro. Desde que abandonamos la organizacion ese sistema se activo en mi, por lo que no importa lo que haga mi tiempo de vida ya esta contado

-en mi caso cuando era niña tenia una hermana menor que palidecia de una enfermedad que no era conocida por nadie y nunca supieron como tratarla. Caí tontamete en el plan que habian planeado acambio de que ayudaran a mi hermana, dejaria que probaran cualquier artefacto o suero, al igual que a Yoh me inyectaron el_ sistema de seguridad_ ambos estamos en las mismas condiciones. es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda, necesitamos a segurarnos que todo lo que probaron en mi y el suero que le inyectaron sea destriudo porque solo traera mas problemas, solo necesitamos entrar en la agencia central y borrar todo de su computadora central, y quemar toda la bodega central y de esa manera todo va a estar bien, habremos evitado que otros pasen por lo que nosotros. Es la ultima mision que queremos tener antes que el sistema de seguridad haga lo suyo.

Despues que Jeanne termino de hablar nadie dijo nada, todos estaban sorprendidos y analisando la situacion.

-por favor no podremos hacer todo esto solos-dijo Yoh-

-no podemos darles nada a cambio y puede que sus vidas esten en peligro mientras estemos en la agencia pero aun asi-dijo Jeanne

-queremos contar con su apoyo una efectuemos nuestro plan

-cuenten conmigo- dijo Hao-depues de todo es mi deber como hermano mayor el cuidar de ti-le dio un ligero golpe en el hombre derecho

-tambien con nosotros-dijeron Lyserg y Mary- se los debemos

-no podemos dejarlos asi-dijo Horo horo

-nosotros les daremos una mano-dijo Len

-esta decidido-dijo Anna- estamos todos listos para la mision

o-o-o-o-o

El sol empezaba a salir, los shamanes empezaban a levantarce para preparon todo para la mision que tenian. Tendrian que salir de ahi en grupo en la tarde. Llegarian a la agencia en la noche para tener ventaja tactica. Cada uno ya tenia en claro que tenia que hacer una vez que llegaran al lugar, todo estaba planeado, puntos de encuentro, objetivos, refuerzos, plan B si algo salia mal, entre otras cosas.

Se encontraban preparando sus herramientas de posesion y alistan unas cuantas armas que Mary tenia en la mansion, despues de que Rsta insistieran aceptaron llebarlas.

-necesitas ayuda- pregunto Yoh viendola

-no me caeria mal-dijo Anna mientras alistaba las balas y los meita en los cartuchos

-¿estas molestas?-pregunto mientras imitaba a Anna

-deberia estarlo

-no lo se, eso depende de ti

-sabes que ya no se si realmente importa-dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo- ¿porque no nos lo dijiste antes? ¿para que esperar tanto?

-ni si quiera se porque estoy aqui, de hecho lo mejor hubiese sido que nunca nos hubieramos vuelto a ver...Pero sabes no me importa ahora porque tuve la oportunidad de volver a enamorarme de ti-cogio con su mano derecha su mejilla haciendo que lo viera a los ojos- Anna, lo siento esto es mi culpa y por ello tu has sufrido mucho

-no importa, al menos se que a valido la pena la espera-acercaron sus rostros lentamente hasta que los unieron en un beso en el cual todo a su alrededor desaparecia, liberandolos de las ataduras del mundo fisico y dejandolos ser felices al menos por un momento. El ultimo... ninguno podria asegurarlo.

-el amor juvenil es tan lindo-escucharon una voz

-rayos perdi la apuesta-dijo Horo horo pagandole a Hao

-je lo sabia

-no podrian dejar de arruinar los momentos romanticos que tienen al menos una vez en sus vidas-dijo Rista

-admitelo esto sera un lindo recuerdo-dijo Jeanne con una camara

-¿señorita Jeanne de donde saco esa camara?-pregunto Tamao

-es un secreto

-por que no pueden parecerse mas a Yoh-dijo Pirika

-ser igual a ese idiota ni lo sueñes-dijo Len

-al menos el no morirá solo como algunos-dijo Mary viendo de reojo a Len y Horo horo

-necesito una novia-susurro Horo horo

-créeme siente alegre de que no la tienes-murmuro Hao

-que has querido decir con eso-reclamo Mary

-nada

-ejem- llamo la atención de todos Anna- ¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE SIEMPRE NOS ESPÍAN!

-no hay nada bueno en la tele-dijo Horo horo antes de salir volando a quien sabe donde.

-ya esta todo listo, podemos partir en cuanto Horo horo regrese-dijo Mary

-si es que regresa-dijo Pirika- ¿cuanto creen que tarde?

-ya estará de vuelta en unas dos horas-dijo Len

-¿que les parece si comemos algo mientras esperamos-dijo Hao

-no es mala idea-dijo Jeanne

-pero acabamos de comer-dijo Pirika

-ustedes no tiene fondo-dijo Anna

-¿tienen alguna mejor idea?

Todos negaron

\- bien entonces vamos a comer algo-dijo Hao

o-o-o-o-o

Ya entrada la noche todos se encontraban en medio del bosque a las afueras de Yokohama , un extraño sentimiento los invadió ...la adrenalina de que pronto todo empezaría.

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, **_  
**_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_**

-muy bien haremos esto rápido, si algo sale mal deben de regresar a Izumo-dijo Mary

-bien ¿todos están listos?- pregunto Jeanne

-Si- asintieron

-espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Yoh

_**Get out your guns, battles begun,**_  
_**are you a saint, or a sinner?**_

Todos se distribuyeron en la diversas partes del lugar en grupos de tres o dos para avarcar mas espacio. Sabian que era lo que les esperaba una ves entraran, lo tenian bastatante claro Aun asi no pudieron evitar sentirce nerviosos y con algo de miedo a lo que se avecinaba, aunque ninguno quisiera admitirlo, no tenian ni idea si realmente lograrian su objetivo, pero pensarian de forma positiva ya que tenian un gran futuro por delante...alguien por quien darian su vida sin imporatar nada.

_**If loves a fight, than I shall die,**_  
_**with my heart on a trigger.**_

"sin marcha atras"-fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de entrar, como ya lo habian redicho habia sientos de guardias esperandolos, claro no eran las mas sigilosos y se habian dado cuenta que ellos se dirigian a ese lugar. Ironico ya que ellos esperaban que algo como eso.

Taparon sus oidos al esuchar una fuerte explosión del otro lado de donde, debido a la perfecta distraccion en manos del mejor piromano del lugar.

-listo, crees que haya sido suficiente-dijo Hao al mismo tiempo que el humo se esparcia

-creo que si-dijo Mary-ahora solo hay que esperar a que vengan por nosotros

-estas nerviosa?

-claro que no, sera un divertido entrenamiento

-tal y como en los viejos tiempos-dijeron ambos al ver a cientos de shamanes y humanos en frente de ellos

_**They say before you start a war,**_  
_**you better know what you're fighting for.**_

-la trampa funciona-dijo Pirika mientras mientas saltaba fuera de un ducto de ventilacion

-debemos darnos prisa, no tardaran mucho en darce cuenta que es solo una distraccion-dijo Len empezando a caminar

-vamos Pirika date prisa aun no tenemos ni idea de donde es la central electrica-dijo Horo horo antes de suspirar

-aqui hay un mapa-dijo Pirika apuntando a una pared- debemos ir en esta direccion

-bien demosnos prisa-dijo Len

-creen que debimos dejar a Mary y Hao solos-pregunto Pirika

-...tienes razon-dijo Horo horo- ya siento lastima por los que fueron a enfrentarlos

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_  
_**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

-al parecer todo va como lo planeamos-dijo Jeanne mientras cargaba su arma

-no se porque dudas tanto, todo estara bien-dijo Rista mientras escribia en su ordenador-...listo

_alarma desactiva_

-bien hecho

-..Tamao puedes oirme-hablo Yoh por un microfono que tenia en el oido

-fuerte y claro

-..excelente, presta mucha atencion necesitamos que busques los codigos del control del armamento avansado y se lo mandes a Anna y Lyserg cuanto antes

\- recuerda que debes de poner mucha atencion , ya que si envias uno equivocado podriamos activar, el sistema de seguridad 1.09 y ten por seguro que no saldremos con vida-dijo Jeanne

-cuenten conmigo, los mantendre informados

-Yoh necesito que haras un orificio en esa pared pero solo perfora la pirmera capa-dijo Ristas apuntadon a su lado derecho mienstras seguia escribiendo en su ordenador.

-estas segura que es esta

-si no te preocupes

Yoh no espero más y con ayuda de Amidaru creo un agujero el la pared

-perfecto, Jeanne necesitare tu ayuda para decodificar estos codigos. Yoh vigila que no venga nadie pero no llames la atencion de no ser necesario-

-arruinas la divercion-susurro mientras se subia a una de los tubo que habia en el lugar puesto que estaban en medio de la zona donde hiban a parar todos los desperdicios del lugar.

-idiota-sonrio

-sabes que no podras cambiarlo-sonrio Jeanne mientras cortaba uno de los cable que habia en la pared, y juntaba las puntas girandolas asegurandoce que no se soltaran para meterlas en un adaptador- listo, ten

-aun asi...quisiera saber que se siente-cogio el cable y lo conecto en uno delos puertos del ordenador.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
_**fighting til' the wars won,**_  
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

-date prisa verdecito que no tenemos todo el dia-dijo Anna al avansar entre vario cuerpos de soldados inconcientes

-Lyserg, mi nombre es Lyserg, que te cuesta llamarme por el

-nada solo que te queda mejo verde-sonrio de lado- estas seguro que es por aqui lo unico que hemos logrado es encontrarnos con mas estorbos

-segun las indicaciones de la señorita Jeanne la recameara del comandante es por aqui, talvez hayan muchos guardias por que vamos en la direccion correcta

-por que finges

-de que hablas

-se nota que Jeanne te gusta, entonces ¿porque finjes? y solo la tratas como a tu superior, segun lo que Yoh me dijo es incluso un año menor que nosotros

-es verdad que me gusta Jeanne, pero lo unico que puedo hacer para ayudarla es esto. Si le dijera lo que siento solo seria otra carga para ella y esta no es la situacion correcta para confesarle lo que siento

-mañana ya sera tarde... te lo dice una chica que desperdicio toda su vida y no logro decisle nada al hombre al que amba, y si no hubiera sido tan estupida el no se hubiera medito en esto. Los sentimientos no son una caraga Lyserg son una motivacion-tapo con su cabello sus ojos mientras continuaba avanzando por los pasillos. Lyserg sabia a lo que se referia...y talvez tenia razón _"mañana ya seria tarde"_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_  
_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_  
_**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

-vaya quien diria que un par de niños revoltosos nos traerian tantos problemas-dijo un señor sentado atras de un escritorio

-señor, esta seguro de esto. Cree que arriesgarce de esta forma servira de algo-dijo una señorita rubia de no mas de veinte años.

-je de hecho si no lo hago, es probable que no consiga salir victorioso de la situacion-regreso a ver a un grupo de tres personas que se mantenian al margen de la conversaion- si algo sale mal quiero que los maten sin compasion, depues de todo el los dejo atras sin importarle en lo absoluto lo que pasara con ustedes.

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**_  
_**don't mean I'm not a believer.**_

En todos los lugares del cuartel se llebaban a cabo una batalla tras otra, que les podrian decir si iban a morir al menos lo harian luchando y no como cobardes que se rinden asi como asi. ellos eran diferentes...aun mas de lo que cualquiera creyera. La mayoria podria tomarlos de menos por solo ser un grupo de niños que fueron a para en un lugar equivocado. Pero ellos sabian vinieron lo que hacian ahi y no se irian hasta conseguirlo.

-vaya que son resistentes-dijo Mary respirando con un poco de dificultad

-ya sabes lo que dicen hierba mala nunca muere-sonrio Hao mientras nuevamente los envolvia en llamas y Mary lanzaba su ataque de disparos contra ellos dejandolos inconcientes pero nuevamente otro grupo llego

-Hao estas seguro que podremos resistir

-claro que si, no importa cuanto nos lleve nos encargaremos de estos tipos-esta vez Hao se encargo de dejarlos inconciente pero esta vez empezo a sentirce cansado

-..estas seguro-susurro al ver como nuevamente otro grupo llegaba a la escena

-vamos Mary, estamos aqui por una razon y es la de apoyar al idiota de mi hermanito, aun si esta es una mision suicida, hay que darlo todo por las personas a las que uno ama

Mary lo regreso a ver Hao nunca diria algo asi, sonrio de lado al ver como el intentaba que no perdiera la esperansa-..gracias

-eh-pregunto extrañado mientras convertia al espiritu del fuego en una espada

-gracias por existir-dijo al mismo tiempo que lo besa dejandolo algo confundido sin enbargo correspondio. Que importaba que estuvieran rodeados de soldados, amaba a esa mujer y si esta era la ultima vez que podir decircelo lo haria sin importar nada

-Mary-no pudo terminar puesto que empezaron a atacarlos nuevamente.

_**..and major Tom, will sing along.**_  
_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

Al grupo de Len, Horo y Pirika no les iba mejor ya que ahora estaban refugiandoce en la central de electrisidad

-date prisa Pirika-dijo Horo horo mientras detenia la puerta con su posesion de objetos

-ya oi, no es encesario que me lo repitas-suspiro resignada-Len pasame ese cable-empezo a conectar cables-listo, Tamao me oyes

-si

-bien avisale a Rista que todo aqui ya esta listo que nos de la señal cuanto antes

-entendido señorita

-ahora solo queda resistir-dijo Len-¿cuanto tiempo durara ese hielo?

-unos cinco minutos

-espero que se den prisa-junto sus manos Pirika en forma de rezo

_**They say before you start a war,**_  
_**you better know what you're fighting for.**_

Mientras tanto en la "alcantarrilla" del lugar Ristas ya tenia casi todos los sistemas funcionando, le servia de mucho la ayuda de una experta en electricidad e informatica.

-listo, entiendo Tamao. Todo esta marchando como esperabamos-dijo Ristas-solo un poco mas y listo

-lo encontraste-pregunto Jeanne

-si debemos subir un nivel mas y despues encontraremos un elevador que nos conducira directamente a la computadora central

-no hay otra forma, eso me suena a que seria una excelente emboscada

-no te preocupes una vez logremos nuestro objetivo escaparemos por el ducto de eventilacion y nos toparemos con Anna y Lyserg para hacer un intercambio ellos se llebaran el ordenador y nosotros al general, con eso sera sufieciente para que ellos salgan a salvo

Jeanne la miro con algo de intriga, queria preguntarle porque se arriesgaba de esa forma, ya que podia haber ido con Lyserg y Anna pero prefirio venir con ellos. Pero sabia bien ese respuesta aun sin necesidad de palabra- de acuerdo, Yoh es hora de irnos-lo llamo

-tienen todo lo que necesitamos-pregunto en voz alta mientras seguia pelenado con los soldados, no queria lastimarlos solo distraerlos

-si date prisa

-bien-con ayuda de Amidamaru y el espiritu de la Tierra dejo enterrados a todos los soldados sin furyoku

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_  
_**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

No podia alejar la idea que los emboscarian en cuanto pusieran un pie en la alcoba de aquel a quien a se poco llamaban jefe. Talvez si estaba pensando demaciado.

-lista Anna-le preugnto Lyserg

-claro, entremos

Tiraron la puerta y entraron en la recamara, que aparentaba estar completamente vacia

-nos equivocamos-susurro Anna

-claro que no señorita esta es la alcoba correcta-escucharon una voz a sus espaldas

-es el-dijo Lyserg poniendoce en posicion de batalla

-estas seguro, se ve muy viejo

-no te dejes engañar, es un maestro del difraz

-te felicito Diathel, no cabe duda que hubieras sido un gran detective-dijo el señor con burla mientras volvia a su forma original- que les parece si negociamos un trato? en el que ninguno de los dos ni sus amigos salgan heridos a cambio de que dejen este lugar de inmediato.

-claro que no-nego rapidamente Lyserg

-estamos aqui para llevar nos lo, de preferencia vivo pero si no nos da opcion lo materemos-dijo Anna sujetando firmemente su rosario

-en serio no quieren salvar a Maiden y a Asakura de su frio destino-sonrio con auntosuficiencia al ver como ambos lo veian incredulos

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
_**fighting til' the wars won,**_

-los tenemos-dijo uno de los los soldados mientras se acercaban cada vez mas a donde Hao y Mary

-Hao es inutil, ya no me queda suficiente poder espiritual para seguir pelenado-Mary respiraba con gran dificultad y se tambaleaba cada vez que daba un paso

-resiste un poco mas, te prometo que te sacare de aqui-Hao tambien que sus poderes no resistirian mucho

-como estas tan seguro

-porque es lo unico que me importa en este momento-sin pensarlo dos veces Hao creo una gran nuve de humo que uso para adentrarce junto con Mary en el lugar, sabia que sus amigos estarian en iguales o incluso peores condiciones que en la que el estaba pero...

-Hao que estas haciendo-pregunto Mary una vez entraron

-esto-Hao cerro las puertas y se encargo de evitar que las pudieran abrir desde afuera-contacte con Tamao, necesitamos otra forma de escapar

-Tamao me oyes-intento comunicare Mary por el auricular

-Mary ¿que ocurre?

-necesitamos otra forma de salir del edificio, dejamos a casi todos los soldados de refuerzo afuera pero no tenenemos ni idea de donde estan los demas

-entiendo, hay un helicoptero en la planta sur, Len, Pirika y Horo horo estan en la central electrica deberan ir por ellos la final; Jeanne, Yoh y Rsitas estan en camino para el objetivo

-que hay de Anna y Lyserg?

-no se han comunicado conmigo, les dire a los demas el cambio de planes los mantendre al tanto

-gracias

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_  
_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

Habian llegado al ascensor el cual segui funcionando, subieron en el y empezaron a bajar, cuando estaban en el 3 subsuelo Rista inserto un codigo en el papel de control lo que hizo que el asensor siguiera bajando aun mas y aunmento su velociada. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron los tres hicieron su posicion de objetos y entraron en la habitacion.

-parece que esta despejada-dijo Jeanne

-que extraño, no es normal que esta zona este sin seguridad-dijo Rista

-tal vez todos los soldados estan intentando evitar que Hao y Mary entren o estan deteniendo a Len, Horo, y Pirika-dijo Yoh- necesitaran muchos hombre para conseguir llegar hasta ellos

-aqui esta- Rista saco su ordenador- vaya es mas antigua de lo que esperaba

-al parecer hasta ellos necesitan actualizarce-dijo Jeanne

-el problema es que tardara mas de lo previsto mmmm talvez si logro resetear el disco principal obtenga un mejor accesso a la informacion de respaldo y de esa manera podria eliminar de una vez y por todas todos los registros sobre los experimentos de aumento de poder espiritual y cualquier tema relacionado

-me escuchan

-Tamao, que sucede-hablo por el microfono Jeanne

-hubo un cambio de planes, Hao y Mary cerraron el edificio

-¡QUE! ¿estas segura?

-si estan dentro del edificio deben de estar dirigiendose a una de las plataformas de vuelo por un helicoptero para que todos salgan de ahi

-entiendo, donde estan los demas

-todos se mantienen en sus posiciones, salvo Lyserg y Annna no he podido comunicamre con ellos

-bien, iremos por ellos cuando terminemos. Dile a Mary que no despegue hasta que le demos la señal

-entendido

-que sucedio-pregunto Yoh

-cambio de planes, tenemos que ir por Anna y Lyserg, Tamao no sabe donde se encuentran. Ristas necesitamos que te des prisa ya que saldremos de aqui en un helcoptero

-vaya cambio de planes-supiro Rista- hare lo que pueda

-ustedes quedencen aqui, yo ire por Anna y Lyserg-dijo Yoh

-estas loco-dijo Jeanne- si vas y ellos fueron capturados no lograras nada solo

-Jeanne tengo un mal presentimiento, por eso necesito ir a verlos. Tu quedate con Rista y protegela hasta que logren nuestro objetivo despues de eso salgan de aqui

-...haslo que quieras, pero te advierto que si no los vemos en una sola pieza en el helicoptero me las pagaras-sonrio de lado

-prometido-dijo antes de salir del lugar

-no creo que haya sido una buena idea-dijo Rista sin dejar de ver a la pantalla

-lo se, yo tambien tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo no anda bien-su vista seguia en la direccion por la que Yoh se habia marchado- si las cosas salen mal, no dudes en dejarme atras, lo unico que quiero es que te salves, ¿puedes prometerme eso?

-...Jeanne- suspiro, sabia que no iba a convencerla de lo contrario- lo prometo, pero tu prometeme que lucharas hasta el final

-claro lo que digas-sonrio

Ristas rio bajo mientras segui con su labor, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por lo que habia encontrado.

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_  
_**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

-vaya vaya vaya asi que la propuesta es muy tentadora no es asi-el señor no se movia de su sitio mientras observaba la expresion de ambos chico

-sabe perfectamente que no aceptariamos algo asi-dijo Anna recuperando su semblante serio

-ella esta en lo cierto, ademas de que ni Yoh ni la señorita Jeanne mencionaron algo como un antidoto-dijo Lyserg

-es por que ello no lo saben-escucharon un voz familiar para ambos

-ya deben de estar concientes que no les queda mucho tiempo, si acceden podrian salvarles la vida

-miren que linda reunion-dijo Anna al ver al trio que tenia en frente-no se supone que ustedes son sus amigos, como pueden pensar en algo tan sucio y rebuscado como hablar sobre sus vidas como si fueran bateria intercambiables-apreto sus puños

-nosotros somos sus amigos, el jefe tiene razon hay una cura que podria ser la diferencia entre su salvacion o perdicion

-ya aceptaron su destino y estan dispuestos a cargar con el, nosotros no podemso cambiarlo-dijo Lyserg-...esa fue su desicion

-es una pena-dijo Niurca mientras hacia su posecion de objetos- no podemos permitir que salgan de aqui, es nuestra obligaciond detener a todo aquel que intente oponerce a la justica que brindamos

-no tienen idea de lo que hablan-dijo Anna tambien lista para pelear contra el trio

-Anna ten cuidado, no esoty deguro de como pero sus poderes han cambiado

-si yo tambien lo note

_**ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**_  
_**fighting til' the wars won..**_  
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back..**_

-esta es su ultima oportunidad-dijo el señor- acaso no se han preguntado como seria la vida junto a ellos, es obvio que el amor que sienten hacia ellos va mas alla de cualquier razon-saco lo que parecio una esfera- digamen no se han imaginado como seria...

_una noche calida y acogedora con un ambiente de celebracion_

_-que vivan los novios-se escuchaba corear a los presenters del evento_

_-te encuentra bien-regreos su vista hacia una de sus lados, y era Yoh vestigo con unsmokingnegro muy elgante- que te ocurre amor te noto palida_

_-Yoh, donde estamos_

_-como que donde estamos, es la fieta en celebracion de nuestra boda_

_-n..nues..nuestra boda-miro su ropa y efectibamente vestia un vestido como el que habia visto en sus noveles occidentales, tenia un escote semi corazon con caida de cacada y varias flores rapartidas en la falda_

_-Yoh, Anna vengan que el vals va a comensar-los llamaba Mary que vestia un hermozo vestido de novia occidental con escote Queen Anne, acampanado en color beige_

_-al fin no puedo esperar- giro hacia atras y estaba Jeanne su vestido en cambio tenia tirantes con escote en la espalda y mucho encaje en la parte de abajo_

_-de que se trata esto- vio a Lyserg que estaba cogido de la mano con Jeanne y al igual que Yoh vestia un trage de color negro, aunque se lo notaba confundido_

_-vamos Anna, no querras perderte de esto-Yoh le ofrecia su mano sin dejar de sonreirle- o prefieres que te llame espoza, Anita_

_-"esto no es puede estar pasando"_

_-claro que si- todo se paro dejandola solo moverce para ver a quien le hablaba- acaso esto no es lo que desea_

_-esto es real-pregunto Lyserg_

_-..por el momento no pero si lo desean podria volverce realidad_

_-que quiere de nosotros-pregunto Anna_

_-unance a mi y a la organizacion, a cambio todo esto se convertira en realidad_

-¡Anna! ¡Lyserg! ¡no lo hagan!

Ambos salieron del trance en el que terminaron envueltos vieron a su alrededor y todo estaba en llamas y caminaba hacia un hueco que se habia formado en el suelo.

-Yoh- Anna fue la primera en reaccionar y lo busco con la mirada pero el humo era muy denso impidiendo ver con claridad

-salgan de aqui-no sabia de donde probenia su voz, solo escuchaba constantes choques de armar y sentia como las energias se volvia tensas

-Muchachos llego Mary en en helicoptero junto con los demas, gracias al viento que acaciona el luigar se despejo dejando ver muchas manchas de sangre y como Yoh peleaba contra sus antiguos camaradas

-salgan de aqui, yo los alcanzo despues

Las llamas cada ves avanzaban mas, hasta que el edificio empezo a caerce debido a la falta de resisitencia en las columnas y paredes

-Tenemos que salir de aqui- les dijo Jeanne mientras se baja del helicoptero- Lyserg Anna dence prisa

-pero que hay de Yoh

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
_**fighting til' the wars won,**_  
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_  
_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_  
_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_  
_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**_  
_**..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**_  
_**(Live, not just survive)**_

-Hao puedes ayudarlo-pregunto Mary intentando no acercarce demaciado al edificio

-talvez pueda pero Anna y Lyserg tiene que subir a bordo

-ya lo escucharon-insistio Jeanne

-bien Horo horo congela las llamas de ese lugar cuando te de la señal-dijo Hao miesntras entraba en la llamas

Hao logro sacar a Yoh de entra las llamas pero el se quedo en el edificio

-que crees que haces-grito Anna

-lo siento-dijo antes de destruir el lugar completamente

-YOH-Jeanne sostuvo a Anna para que no saltara

-sueltame

-Anna clamate, Mary llevanos a una zona segura para dejar que los demas bajan, dsesues volveremos por Yoh

-entendido

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
_**fighting til' the wars won,**_  
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_  
_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

llegaron a una zona donde seria facil de escapar y defenderce en caso de que los descubrieran

-Mary quedate aqui yo y Hao iremos por Yoh- dijo Rista

-no puedes decidir eso-reclamaron Jeanne y Anna

-Jeanne no puedes ir, necesitan tus poderes de curacion aqui, ademas de que pronto el tiempo acabra sabes muy bien que es mejor que no te esfuerces; y Anna estas muy alterada como para pensar las cosas bien asi que te quedaras aqui. Yo puedo ir ya que no he gastado casi nda de mi poder espiritual y Hao podra cargar a Yoh si lo encontramos-dio por terminada la conversacion mientras subia al helcioptero

-deseen nos suerte-Hao la siguio y en pocos minutos el helicopteron despego

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**_  
_**..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**_  
_**(Live, not just survive)**_

Unos minutos despues Jeanne ya habia curado a la mayoria y se encontrba sentda observando la luna ya que pronto el sol saldría, un poco mas y todo terminaria.

-Jeanne-regreso a ver a su amigo, aquel que siemrpe estubo a su lado apesar de todos los problemas en los que le metio, sin importarle el dolor que le acasio, nunca la abandono

-¿que ocurre Lyserg- habia algo mas que gratitud un sentimiento mas fuerte que la amistad, no estaba segura de cmo definirlo o si lo estaba confundiendo, solo sbia que ya no solo vea aquel niño huerfano que aparecio un dia en su vida, ahora veai a un hombre que con el tiempo habia madurado

-y..y-o q..qu..que..ria...yo queria derite qu...desde que te conoci me pareciste ...a persona mas extraordinaria que jamas conocere, talvez solo era algo de niños pero no se sabia bien qu esra lo que estaba sintiendo y mi cabeza era un lio completo...pero gracias a una amiga me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentia y...ahora ya no tengo mas dudas...q...quier que sepas qu...tu..que tu-rayos era mas dificil de lo que esperaba

-¿yo que Lyserg?-JEanne hablaba suavemente, no entendiendo lo que decia o talvez si solo que queria evitar ilucionarce antes de tiempo. Aprendio hacer pasiente con el tiempo y esa se volvio una verdadera virtud

-quetu me..me gustas mucho, queria que lo supieras...antes de que fuera demaciado tarde

-claro que no es tarde-susurro mientras acarriciaba los cabelos de Lyserg- si eso son tus sentimientos..me alegrara mucho corresponderlos, aunque no estere mucho tiempo en esete lugar

-eso no importa, quiero aunque sea solo estos minutos saber que pude hacerte feliz estando a tu lado

-lo seinto, si me hubiera dado cuenta de tus sentimientos antes... habriamos disfrutaddo de mejores recuerdos juntos- era la primera vez que veia llorar a Jeanne, jams por mas dura que fuera la vida con ella, derramo una sola lagrima. Pero ahora pequeñas gotas de agua salian de sus hermosos ojos escarlatas

-los recuerdos que tengo junto a ti son suficiente para mi

-no quiero morir, Lyserg- no aguanto mas y empezo a llorar mientra Lyserg la abraza e intentaba reconfortarla

Todos observaban la escena con una profunda trsiteza, ere ironico pensar que tenian que espera a que la persona a la que amaran estudbiera en una situacion critica para decir sus sentimientos- los sentieintos no se le daban a ninguno tlavez eso era lo que los unia..era lo que tenian en comun

-bien-susurro Pirika con decicion se paro de su sitio y camino hacia donde estaban su hermno y Len

-hermanito espero que lo que voy a decir no te moleste- dijo viendo la cara de extrañesa que puso su hermano- Len querio que sepas que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, queria que lo supieras antes de que fura tarde

¡QUE!- grito Horo horo

-Horo horo callate-grito Anna

-"mejor arriesgarce a que nunca intentarlo"-penso Pirika al mismo tiempo que todo dejaba de existir apara ella mientras Len la besa y eso era suficiente par ser la persona mas feliz del mundo, al menos para ella

-oigan son muy chiquitos par esas cosa-reclo Horo horo pero ninguno lo escucho

-dejalos Horo horo-interrumpio Anna- es mejor que al menos tu hermana encuentre el _amor verdadero_ no te parece

_**..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**_

-Ahh!-grito Jeanne empujando a Lyserg y sujetnado fuertemente su cabez

-Jeanne que te ocurre- pregunto Lyserg miesntras los demas se acercaron

-el dolor es demaciado intenso, ayudenme. No puedo con esto-despues cayo al sulo inconciente

-todabia respira-dijo Anna

Nadie dijo Nada ya que el helicoptero llego y de el bajaron cuatro tripulantes

-que hace el aqui-Anna y Lyserg se pusieron en guardia la ver a el jefe de la organizacion

-traquilos, lo tenemos cubierto-dijo Rista- bien anciano dinos porque en el registro dice que hay un antidoto para lo que estan sufriendo

-jeje, crees que te lo dire. Prefiero morir muchas gracias

-bien solo queria confirma que era cierto- saco una de sus armas-algo que agragar antes de partir al otro mundo

-solo...que ninguno sobrevivirá para poder probarlo

Rista iba a dispar pero sabía que eso podría causar mucha conmoción entre los presentes. Así que lo cogió de las cadenas que lo aprisionaba y con su poder espiritual creo algo como un portal lanzándolo al mismo tiempo que acaba con cualquier forma de que se sálvese

-suban a Jeanne al helicóptero debemos llevarlos a Izumo solo dos personas más pueden subir el resto deberá de llegar ahí por su cuenta, eso claro si quieren salvarlos

Lysegr subió junto con Jeanne mientras Rista preparaba todo para volver a despegar

-ve tu Anna-dijo Hao- nosotros los alcanzáremos allá

-estás seguro?

-claro, tu presencia le servirá para poder llegar a Izumo

-gracias-dijo antes de que el helicóptero despegara

_**They say before you start a war,**_  
_**you better know what you're fighting for.**_  
_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

Gracias al poder espiritual que Rista, Lyserg y Anna el helicóptero avanzamos mucho mas rápido y en pocos minutos ya estaban en la entrada de Izumo

-donde estoy-dijo Yoh algo mareado

-no te muevas, debes de guardad reposo-dijo Anna

-Anna-puso una de sus manos en su cabeza seguido de una mueca de dolor

-quédate quieto

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-dijo Rista

-no lo hagan-intento sentarse pero el dolor se hizo más fuerte- sabes que no hay una buena posibilidad de que funcione

-no permitiremos que ninguno muera-Rista lo regreso a ver- debes confiar en nosotros

-no es lo que parece, el antídoto no funcionara ya lo intentamos de niños... nunca funciono

Jeanne también despertó- oka-san-murmuro

-Jeanne tranquila todo estará bien

-oka-san, imoto, esperen-intento pararse pero Lyserg la sujeto evitando que se mueva

-suéltame, oka-san imoto-san espérenme por favor-gritaba haciendo todo lo que sus pocas fuerzas le permitían para soltarse- Lyserg es mi hermana déjame ir a abrazarla, déjame poder estar con ella

Los gritos de Jeanne preocuparon a sus amigos

\- Jeanne tranquila, debes descansar para que puedas jugar con tu hermanita-le dijo Yoh

-tienes razón, ella es muy imperativa -sonrió antes de volver a dormir

-porque le mientes-dijo Rista

-si quieren probar el antídoto necesitan que este viva, ella está muy cansada y la mejor forma de evitar el dolor es que duerma. Ella mencionó que siempre que jugaba con su hermana termina muy cansada así que use eso para evitar que saltara del helicóptero- volvió a recostarse- antes de sentir un agudo dolor en sus brazos y cabeza

_-corre más rápido- grito una niña en frente suyo_

_-voy, no crees que nos alejamos mucho, la abuela nos regañara. Además, que de seguro los señores de este lugar intentaran golpearnos de nuevo-murmuro lo ultimo_

_-va no importa, ahora que lo recuerdo tu abuela está de viaje con el señor Yomei_

_-lo intente_

_-vamos ¿no me digas que les tienes miedo a los señores de la residencia vecina?_

_-no es miedo es precaución_

_-mmmm tienes razón la última vez fue tu abuela quien nos salvo_

_-ves mejor volvamos_

_-pero vale la pena correr riesgos-ignoro su comentario y siguió dejando a su acompañante a atrás_

_-jamás lograre convencerla...pero al menos la mantendré a salvo...prometo que nunca nada malo te pasara Anna_

_**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

Gracias a todos los que leen o siguieron este fic. el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo espero que les guste n-n y les haya gustado este.


	17. Chapter 17

los personajes de shaman king no me pertenecen

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Llegaron a Izumo y perderion tiempo de iniciar el ritual, Ristas encontro todo lo que necesitaba en la casa de los asakuras, pero no habia nadie en ese lugar. No tuvo tiempo qu epereder y se fue a preparanto lo que necesitaba. tenia que hacerlo bien y rapido, esta vez ella tendria que salvarlos, no, ella iba a salvarlos, "los amigos se ayudan entre ellos, no son un estorba", quien diria que esas palabras cambiarian tantas cosas.

-necesitas ayuda-entro Anna en el cuarta que se encontraba terminando de reunir los ingredientes

-eh, si, podrias poner a hervir agua

-claro

habia pasado unos cinco minutos y ya todo estaba listo.

-bien, empecemos con esto-dijo Ristas mientras terminaba de hacer unas inscripciones en el piso- tu turno Anna

Anna activo el conjuro, mientras Lyserg colocaba a Yoh y Jeanne en medio de todos los simbolos

_"por las almas de nuestros antepasados, que estan en el presente, pasado y futuro...por aquellas personas que _

_no recuerdan quien son, por los niños huerfanos en el mundo, _

_por los tomentos que existen...por la tierra y el sol, el fuego y el agua, todo lo que nos rodea,_

Ambos cuerpos emepzaron levitar ligeramente, mientras Ana continuaba con lso rezos

_prestennos sus poderes para lberar estas almas, den nos el poder de liberarlas_

_saquen de sus cuerpos el dolor_

Ristas cogio el tonico que habian preparado y les hizo beber un poco a sus amigos

por favor _ayundenos"_

temrino el hehcizo mientras la energia que se habia concentrodo se disolvia al mismo tiempo que una ligera brisa pasaba por el lugar

-solo queda esperar

oooooooooo

¿donde estaba? sentia como si algo lo incomodaba, tenia gans de despertar pero algo se lo impedia queri dormir un poco mas apesar del frio que sentia

-oigan si funciono-escucho una voz familiar

-parecen que no van a despertar

-callate-pudo jurar que escucho unos quejidos despeus de un fuerte golpe

-si hemano deja de hechar la sal

-sabes no camiara asi hacido siempre y continuara siendolo

-que digiste

-CALLENCE

empezo a bris sus ojos puesto que esas voces no le hiban a dejar seguir durmiendo, al principio todo era borro y la luz se estorbaba pero poco a poco se fue acostumbran

-son muy ruidosos-reconoceria esa voz en cualquier parte- estoy muy cansada podrian hacer un poco de silencio-no podia equivocar esa Jeanne su amigas desde que tenia 7, 6 años, no lo recordaba pero si lo gruñona que podia llegar a ser

-estoy de acuerdo, podria hacer un poco de silencio-concordo mientras se frotaba los ojos y se sentaba

los gritos despeus de eso casi los dejan sordos

¡YOH! ¡JEANNE!

Seguido de eso estaban de nuevo como caja contra el suela siendo abrazados por: Pirika, Tamao, Horo horo, Mary y Ristas

-tranquilos-al ver que nadie los escucho y el oxigenos les empezaba a faltar-¡estamos alegres de verlo pero NOS AFIXIAN!

-O SE QUITAN AHORA O YO LOS QUITO-obviamente no hay que mencionar a quine dijo eso

-siii- respondieron todos con cara de perritos regañados

-Anna, que alegri verte-sornio tontamente Yoh pero al ver la cara de su prometida se preocupo un poco, ya que era mas indiferente de lo que recordaba- etto hice algo malo

-no-repondio mientras lo abrazaba

-señorita Jeanne- lo ayudo Lyserg al darce cuenta que no recordaban nada de lo organizacion al parecer

-Lyserg ya te he dicho que no me digas señorita- bufo con gracias, haciendolo sonreir

-como digas Jeanne

-vaya al final si dio resultado-sonrio Ristas biendo a sus dos mejores amigos

-Ristas, no sabia que estas de vuelta-le sonrio Yoh haciendo enojar a su prometida- por cierto ella es Anna es mi prometida y el amor de mi vida-dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias

-sip definitivamente, Yoh volvio a ser el mismo-Mary estaba jnto a Hao agarrada a su brazo- me alegro mucho

-siempre seras un masoquista hemanito-murmuro Hao

-al aparecer todo a vuelto a la normalidad-escucharon un voz a sus espaldas

-Abuela, señor Kino-dijeron todos sorprendidos

-ya que todo esta resuelto, es hor ad eempezar la ceremonia-sentencion dejando a todos en shock

-que ceremonia abuela-pregunto inocentemente Yoh

mas va hacer que tu boda y la de tu hermano ya todo esta listo-empezo a caminar para afuera de la mansion- sus trajes entas en la sala y los vestidos de Mary y Anna en sus recamaras, tmabien hay para sus amigos asi que densen prisa, los veo e una hora en el templo-sentencio y slaio del lugar

una risa los invadio a tods y seguida mente siguieron las instrucciones de la anciana. los hombre fueron los primeros en ir al templo, dado que las chicas les dijeron "no se puede ver a la novia antes de la boda" y tecnicamente los mandaron del lugar.

oooooo

-acepto, fueron las palabras de ambas jovenens que daban por casi concluyida la boda

-pueden besar a la novia- ambos jovenes no pudieron resistirce y besaron apasionadamente a sus parejas mientras todos aplaudian emocionados y algunas con un pañuelo en mano.

sip lo de la boda no era broma, despues de todo fue idea de Yoh quien no lo recordaba pero no lo menciono ya que no queria molestar a su ahora esposa.

no estaba seguro de que habia pasado pero no le importaba, ya que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, claro que tenia recuedos borroros de lo que parececia una casa en llamas, pero A nna le decia que debia ser por el cansancio.

oooooo

Ya habian pasado 7 años despues de toda esa loca aventura, qu ni a Jeanne ni a Yoh nunca les dejaron siquiera mencionar. Ahora todos estaban felizmente casados y desidieron por acuerdo mutuo ir a vivir en el mismo vecindario en Tokio, es decir en Funbari. todo eran muy felicces conviviendo con la persona que amaban.. y otras más...

-Papa mira mira ya puedo controlar al espiritu del fuego- decia orgullos un niño de pelo castaño y ojos verdes

-si se nota-felicito a su hijo Hao

-eso no es nada, mira lo que yo piuedo hacer-un chico rubio empezo a mover un monton de rocas con sus poderes espirituales

-dejen de presumir a que ninguno puede hacer esto-digo una niña de pelos rosado y ojos azules congelando en pocos segundo el estanque

-si pero ninguno puede encontrar donde dejan sus cosas-se unio una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos color escarlata- encambio para mi es pan comido

-ja eso no tiene importancia cuando puedes destrosar todo en cuetsion de segundo-dijo con arrogancia un niños de cabellos celestes y ojos dorados

ahora yo no eran solamente ellos los que estaban viviendo en cada casa sino tmabien el fruto de su amor

-ya dejen de pelear y vengan les compre algunas cosas niños-saludao Ristas desde la entrada sujetnado la mano de una niña rubia- y si no bien pronto se derritira el helado

-siiiiii-gritaron a todo pulmon todo dirigiendoce a la cocina

-Hana terminaste tus debere- le pregunto su madre

-eh no

-entonces que esperar para ir a terminarlos

-ya voy mama-dijo el rubio a regandadiente

-tu tambien Reli-dijo Pirika-cuando termines puedes venir

-siii

-no creo que tenga que decirtelo-sonri Tamao a su hija

-si mama

-antes de que me dijas algo yo ya los hice-dijo Lizbeth que era la hija de Lyserg y Jeanne

-bien-sonrio su madre

-pobres-murmuraron sus padres mientras jugaban una partida de jenga, la cual caeria en cual quier momento

-no se como a tu hija le gusta tanto estudiar-dijo Hoto, mientras intentaba sacar una pieza del monton que no dejaba de moverce de un lado a otro

-es igual a su madre-sonrio con orgullo

-pero con pelo verde-dijo Hao- creeme creo que seria mejor si fuera exactamente identica a su madre

-je y tu Hao no creo que deberias quejarte-dijo Len- si no fuera por Marion como seria tu hijo

-ya paren-intervino Yoh sabiendo a donde querian llegar, como siempre una pelea para ver quien de sus hijos era el mejor- si las chicas los escuchan discutir denuevo sobre eso los golpearan-les advirtio, recordando que la ultima vez el tambien intervino en la discucion-date prisa horo

-ja, es claro que ellas tambien hablan sobre eso-dijo Hao

-es muy dificil-se quejo Horo intentando mover una ficha que amenazaba con caerce

-dejando eso de lado, que piensan hacer el proximo fin de semana-dijo Lyserg, viendo que su amigo no tenia pensado mover una ficha en un largo rato

-yo ire a China a visitar a mis padres-dijo Len- claro que Reli y Pirika iran y estan facinados con la idea

-nosotro iremos a un parque acuatico-sonrio Yoh

-paseremos en casa-dijo Hao- oye Yoh ya que vas a estar de viaje me prestas tu cas?-pregunto

-no se si a Anita le guste la idea

-porfiss de paso se la cuidamos

-esta bien

escucharon un fuerte ruido y supusieron que Horo horo ya habia perdido

-yo ire a hokaido a pasar el rato-dijo rendido en el suelo despues de haber perdido

Ahoro todos eran felices mientras convivian como una GRAN FAMILIA, despues de todo habia sido un largo y dura comino para llegar hasta ahi.

**Fin**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

gracias a las personas que leyeron este fic, espero que les haya gustado el final


End file.
